


Phil Lester, The Spy who Shagged me.

by CactiPhan



Series: The Spy who Shagged me. [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Eventual Smut, Explosives, Fluff, Gore, Guns, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Smut, Spies, Spy - Freeform, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactiPhan/pseuds/CactiPhan
Summary: Phil Lester, AKA 009, is an international spy working with MI6 When an unbearably cute boy compromises one of his missions, but they end up becoming secret partners in crime to save the world- till one of them gets hurt...





	1. Chapter 1

Its a quiet day until Phil gets his assignment. He was sitting out on the balcony of his expensive hotel room in Paris with the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, sipping coffee, eating pastries and reading a newspaper. 

It arrived in the way most of his assignments are given to him, by another international spy who has been given the job to pass the papers onto him. The quick exchange was just at his hotel door before the stranger slips away and Phil closes the door behind him. He was given a briefcase of black leather and gold latches and hinges, but the contents are more important than the shell. 

Phil places the briefcase down on his white bedsheets, sliding his thumb against the padlock that's on the top of the case until the correct number, 1937-4302, is shown and unlocks the case. Inside is a brown paper document slip tied up with the label ‘Confidential, for Agent 009’s eyes ONLY’ printed on top. Quickly, Phil opens up the slip and opens the assignment. 

 

Objective: take out Neil Swanson. Head of the British Underground Agency. (attached is a photograph of a mile aged looking man. blonde hair and a few grey hairs, mainly in his stubble and some old aged wrinkles)

New identity: Jaime Lancaster, son of Charles Lancaster- a fellow navy partner. Neil took advantage of the navy program and stole information from the government to sell to dangerous unnamed enemies. 

His Location: 89 Avenue De Suffren, Le Castel Cafe- Paris, France. Visiting for the night, travelling to London the next day. You have a 2-hour window to get the job done. 

Swanson is supposed to arrive at 2200 hours, lead him down to the riverbank and discard his body. The police will come soon after and question you at the hotel. Your alibi is that you were out at a bar waiting for friends. Wait in the hotel for further instructions.

Good luck, 009.

 

Phil sighs deeply, checking his watch and noticing the time. It's already 6pm. He still has 4 hours to prepare his mission. 

He changes into a suit, something classic with a blue bowtie. He combs his hair back and fits his silent pistol into the inside pocket of his blazer, a handgun hidden up his left trouser leg with spare ammunition and a knife hidden on the right. He slips on his dress shoes, and before he knows it, it’s already coming close to 10pm. 

Phil makes sure that he has collected everything he needs for the mission before quickly heading out in the dark lamp lit streets of Paris. He already knows where he has to walk, resulting in a speedy arrival at the cafe. It seems at night, this cafe turns into a classic cocktail bar. To feel a little cliché, he orders himself a plain martini and waits at the bar for his Target. 

“Vous avez un très beau smoking.” A soft voice speaks from behind him. He looks over his shoulder at the figure behind him. A young man, no older than 22 with curly chocolate hair and hazel eyes that look up at him fondly. Phil knows he had just complimented his suit. Not like the boy wasn’t wearing similar. Black dress pants with matching suspenders and a blue button-up shirt.

“Je Vous remercie. tu es belle aussi.” Phil winks back, flirting with the young man, telling him that he’s beautiful. The boy smiles back, blushing and becoming a little shy.

“parlez vous Anglais?” The boy asks if Phil speaks English. Phil takes a sip of his martini and smiles. 

“yes, do you?” He asks cheekily. The boy smiles and laughs.

“born and raised in England, so yes I do. I’m Daniel” he holds out his hand. Phil takes it into a shake, replying “Phillip” and lets Daniel sit next to him at the bar. Phil looks around for Neil, yet there's still no sign of him yet.

“are you waiting for someone? I’m sorry if I’ve just intruded on plans-“ Daniel begins to apologise when Phil just laughs a little.

“no, no. Don’t worry. I’m waiting for an old friend who I’m not even sure will show up at this point…” Phil still scans the bar for him. Yet no sign.

“so, Philip. You sound like you’re from England too. What brings you here?” Dan asks, sipping his pink concoction in his glass.  
“I just had a conference here with the travel agency I work for. How about you?” Phil asks, turning to face Dan fully.

“I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here, but he ended up dumping me over text. I thought he was going to propose but, I guess not” Dan mumbles, looking deep down into his glass. Phil feels sympathy for this boy.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. How long do you have to stay here?” Phil wonders, looking out the corner of his eye every so often to see if he can spot Neil.

“probably tomorrow or Friday. My boyfriend paid for the flights and told me he had cancelled my return flights home next week, so I should get back to London as soon as possible I suppose” Dan explains. Phil has never felt more sympathy but for this boy before. Even after having 18 successful missions, he hasn’t heard anything as sad as Dan’s.

“he sounds like an asshole” Phil hums, making Dan laugh.  
“yeah, he was. I think its just nice to be alone in the city of love, even if it was for one or two days” Dan sighs, drinking the rest of his cocktail. Just as Phil finishes him, Neil appears into the bar, walking towards the counter a few feet away.

“I’m so sorry, but I’ll have to leave you now. I hope we will meet again in the future-“  
“I work at an art shop in London city, its called Peony Paints. Maybe I’ll see you too. Nice meeting you” he smiles. Phil nods and begins walking over to Neil.

“Neil Swanson?” Phil asks, he spins around to look at him “I’m Jaime Lancaster, my father worked with you in the navy!” Phil introduces himself. Neil shakes Phil's hand firmly and ends up believing Phil's false story.

After a couple more drinks to make Neil tipsy and conversations for him to drop his guard, Phil persuades Neil to go on a walk down to the riverbank to look at the tower light up. He buys it, and they head down, Phil discussing how his father had told many stories about him and some of their missions. It makes Neil venerable enough for him to get down to the bottom of the bank where there was not a single passerby and a completely deserted area for Phil's pistol to take him out without any noise.

“he also said you did some terrible things as well” Phil mentions. Neils' ears perk up, and he makes a confused face at Phil. 

“he told me about your business with the B.U.A… that doesn’t make MI6 very happy, at all.” as soon as Neil is stood at the edge of the river. Phil swiftly pulls out his pistol, firing one shot at his head, between his eyebrows, and watching his lifeless body splash into the cold water and sink down to the bottom. Easy work. 

Phil sighs, sliding his smoking pistol back into his blazer pocket and turning to walk back up the stairs to the main road when he hears running footsteps against the wet road.

Shit. There was a witness. 

Phil quickly runs up the stairs and notices the figure dash into an alleyway. Phil quickly chases after. The figure keeps running until Phil catches up. He wraps his hand around the mouth and throat of the figure before pulling them behind a dumpster and pinning them against the wall. Finally, Phil gets a better look at the witness, and his stomach sinks. 

Dan is crying and heaving heavily, his legs shaking and trembling as Phil keeps him pinned against the wall.

“what the fuck did you just see?” Phil asks, frustrated, he takes his hand away from Dan's mouth but keeps it tight around his throat.

“i-i saw you l-leave that way and i-i wanted to follow to see you a-again bb-but” Dan starts breaking down, his voice squeaky and broken. “yy-you killed that man” Dan whispers. 

Phil growls. Loosening his grip on Dan and realising how much danger the poor boy is now in.  
“you need to come with me, right now. I’m not going to hurt you, I need to now protect you. You’re in danger and to survive, you must do as I say” Phil explains. Dan nods his head vigorously, and Phil lets go of Dan completely, allowing him to get air into his lungs properly again. 

“wrap your arms around my body and walk with me, please try not to cry until we get back to the hotel. We can't draw attention to ourselves.” Phil explains. Dan does as he says and wraps his arms around him in a hug. Phil looks down and sees Dan sniffling but not heaving anymore. Its good enough for him, and they swiftly leave the alleyway and towards the hotel. 

They keep walking, Dan shaking a little but Phil takes off his blazer and wraps it around Dan to make it look like he’s cold until they get back to the classy hotel and up to his room. 

Once Phil was 100% sure they were alone, he unlocks his room and lets them inside, quickly closing the door behind them and sitting Dan down on the bed. Dan sits still but with his legs trembling self-consciously. 

Phil then goes over to his suitcase and pulls out a phone, dialling a number and letting it ring till someone picks up.

“Q? It's 009. We have a 251 crisis- yes- yes, he saw the whole thing mistakenly- he’s with me now, I’m protecting him until further notice- tomorrow? Yes, that's fine, we can wait that long- thank you Q” and Phil hangs up, turning back to the terrified Dan.

“I guess there's some explaining I need to do…” Phil sighs 

“My name is Phil Lester. I’m an international spy with MI6, and you’re in danger. The man you saw me kill was plotting bad things and working with lots of enemies, leaking potentially dangerous information to other governments. He was a nasty man, and I had to do it for the sake of the public's safety. But because you have most likely been seen with me in the same location and could leak the information about this man's death, you are being protected by the MI6 Until further notice. I'm not going to hurt you, I’m going to protect you and keep you alive.” Phil explains. Dan's jaw drops at the explanation, 

“a-a spy? Really?” Dan asks. Phil nods. “w-well, what am I supposed to do now? C-can I see my family or a-anyone at all ever again?” 

“right now, no. But later, yes. I just informed the Quartermaster, and the jet will arrive tomorrow to take us back to England and to the HQ. You have two choices, and you have to pick wisely. You can be brainwashed of knowing me or that entire situation. Or you can join MI6… Brainwashing can have side effects like most drugs, but Joining MI6 means you can still visit your family and everyone you know normally but with a high paying job that you can still be brainwashed back at any time. It’s up to you, we have until tomorrow to decide” Phil explains further. Dan's trembling body tenses up when the sound of sirens is in the distance.

“but for right now, Get undressed and give me your clothes but keep your boxers on” Phil asks, undoing his tie and throwing his blazer on the armchair in the corner of the room. Dan gulps and unclips his suspenders, takes his shoes off and slips off his pants and shirt in front of him, passing his clothes to Phil. 

Phil then drops each item of clothing on the floor, trailing towards the bed and throwing his own shoes and socks wherever. Phil then pulls up his pant legs and unlatches the gun, ammo and the knife and stashing them away into his suitcase, including the pistol in his blazer. Finally, he unbuttons his own shirt and throws it on the floor. He notices Dan watching closely, but doesn’t pay any attention. 

Once he had everything set out. Phil messes the sheets up to look used and trashed. 

“alright. Get in” Phil explains. Dan nods and gets under the covers, resting his head down on the soft pillows and feeling the other body lay next to his and the lights in the room turn off. Leaving him scared and in the dark. He continues to shake as his mind races. 

“l-look, I’m really sorry you saw that… I didn’t mean for you to see it happen, I’d just hate to let any bad come to innocent people like yourself… do you need a hug?” Phil asks gently. Dan sniffles a little and rolls over into the arms of the other. Phil comforts Dan as he softly cries into his chest.

“I-I just… i-its so much… a-at once” Dan squeaks again, feeling Phil's warm arms around him, making him feel somehow safe. 

“I know it is, and I truly am sorry. Try to get some sleep, I’ll handle the police in the morning if you wake up just keep pretending you’re asleep, okay?” Phil asks gently again. Dan nods and takes a deep breath.

“goodnight” Phil whispers. Closing his own eyes. 

“g-goodnight” Dan replies, feeling safer with Phil's arms around him, it helps him get to sleep quicker than ever.

 

When Phil wakes up, he expects it to be by knocking on the hotel door. Not by soft whimpers and the feeling of rutting against him. 

He opens his eyes and looks down in his arms. The smaller boy has wrapped his arms around Phil's chest and is holding him tightly. His legs are wrapped around one of Phil's as he grinds into it. Phil can't help but chuckle until Dan starts grinding upwards and brushes against Phil, making him hiss a little at the contact. 

“D-Dan? hey, Dan wake up” Phil asks, pushing him a little until the whimpers stop and his eyes flutter open, and he realises where he is, and what he was doing.  
“oh my god, i-i’m so sorry i-“ Dan pushes himself away from Phil to the opposite side of the bed.

“it’s alright, don’t worry about it.” Phil chuckles, watching how Dan hides his face into the pillow beneath him. Phil rolls over and checks the clock on his bedside table. Its 6:49am and the police haven’t visited yet. That’s suspicious. So Phil stands up and walks out towards the balcony, opening the door and stepping out. Everything seems ordinary, no police cars, no police tape. No police officers in their uniforms questioning passing locals. 

Phil rushes back inside and pulls that phone out again from his suitcase and calling vex again.

“Q, 009. Whats happened?” Phil asks.

“it’s been sorted, the police found the body this morning but is nowhere near where you shot him. His body drifted down the river and ended up a couple kilometres away. They’re not looking for you at all, so you and your friend are safe.” Q explains, making Phil sigh in relief 

“Speaking of! What's the hotel his boy was staying at, we’ll go pick up his things and bring them to the jet at 10am.” Phil turns around to look at Dan, who’s also now watching.  
“what hotel have you been staying at?” Phil asks him.  
“uh... the holiday inn? Gare De L’Est” Dan replies. 

“oh that one, yes, ok we’ll collect his stuff. And we’ll pick you both up to take you to the airport at 9:30. See you soon 009” Q says and Phil hangs up.

“our flight is at 10am, you can sleep for a bit longer if you’d like” Phil yaws, getting back into the warm bed. Dan shakes his head. 

“u-um… I’m sorry for… doing that, against you. Whenever I’m in a bed with someone else, I think it’s my boy-… ex-boyfriend. Its been a weird 24 hours..” Dan mumbles, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

“don’t worry about it. I know how hard it is to break up with someone. How long were you together?” Phil asks. 

“since year 10, so it was 4 years,” Dan thinks, sitting up in the bed properly.  
“so you’re 20?” Phil asks. Dan nods. “I’m 22” Phil replies. Dan looks a little shocked.

“you’re so young! n-not like you don’t look it but- you’re so young for a spy…” Dan mumbles, making Phil chuckle.  
“My father worked for MI6, and as soon as I turned 18, I worked with him as well. Its a family business he’d always say. So I suppose it really is.” Phil explains, looking at Dan and how he looks as though he’s thinking hard about something. 

“I think I want to join you.” He says suddenly. Phil’s ears perk, and his eyes widen at the sudden decision.  
“w-wait aren’t you going to think about-“ 

“I’ve decided. I want to do good as well. I don’t want to risk being brainwashed. I want to join you. Please?” Dan asks. Phil, still feeling shocked, smiles. 

“alright. I’ll tell Q when we’re on the jet” Phil smiles fondly. Dan smiles back and lays back down in the bed. 

Phil sighs deeply, closing his eyes and letting the pleasant smell of the room fill his senses. He likes Paris because all the hotels seem to be oddly clean, and smell… like you’d expect Paris to. He looks over at Dan again, but this time, he notices the small tent of the covers.

“you still have a little issue” Phil chuckles. Dan hums and looks down at himself before quickly covering himself again and hiding his face. 

“did you want some help?” Phil asks. Then Dan stops all his movements and slowly looks up at the smirking Phil. 

“m-maybe?” Dan asks, making Phil laugh and move closer to him. “d-do you actually want to or are you fucking with-“ Dan asks, but Phil just leans down and presses their lips together. Dan's soft lips feel like heaven, and he tastes like coffee and sugar. The kiss starts soft but becomes vehement, Dan climbing on Phil and straddling him as they continue kissing. Their movements pick up rapidly like it was their first intention all along.

“Oh fuck” Dan moans softly as he grinds into Phil and as Phil grinds back. 

“you decide what you want to do” Phil hums into Dan's lips, wrapping his arms around Dan's back and pulling him closer. 

“t-this feels so dangerous like we shouldn’t but, oh god- Phil” Dan keeps moaning into Phil's lips, feeling ecstasy run through his veins.

“yeah?” Phil chuckles, moving his hand between their stomachs and palming Dan, laughing him to let out a high pitched ‘ah-ah’ and rut harder into his hand. 

“do you wanna keep doing this? We’re not moving to fast are we?” Phil asks, still palming Dan but pushing his hand firmly against his dick. 

“y-yeah it is…” Dan mutters. Phil stops and looks at him with a confused look. 

“you don’t want to?” He asks, gently pushing the hair out of Dan's eyes. 

“I-i want you to fuck me” Dan whispers, his eyes big like puppy dogs and pleading. Phil laughs a little before flipping them, so Dan was now pinned to the bed. 

“you’re beautiful, you know that?” Phil asks, locking eyes with the breathless and now blushing boy beneath him.

“you are too” Dan replies. It makes Phil grin, and he presses another passionate kiss to his lips before slipping away and to his minibar in the hotel room corner. 

“what are you doing?” Dan asks, sitting up to watch Phil.

“hotels like these always have condoms at the bar” Phil comes back to the bed holding out the condom and showing him. Dan blushes when he notices that its a magnum. 

“I wish I could have just taken you out of that bar and straight here… you’re so gorgeous. Any man that can dump you over text is a grade A asshole” Phil trails kisses down Dan's chest, pushing him down into the sheets again and trailing down to the waistband of his boxers. He looks up and the panting and whimpering boy before pulling the waistband down and allowing his stiff cock to spring upwards. It's quite an average size, but compared to Phil’s, he’s tiny. 

Phil hovers his head above his tip before pressing a kiss to it that sends electricity through Dan's body. Phil can hear Dan whimper ‘oh my god’ as he continues to kitten lick his cock until he suddenly takes his entire length into his mouth and Dan gasps a cry and grips onto Phil's dyed black hair. 

“p-Phil! oh, fuck!” Dan cries out as Phil bobs his head up and down, and running his tongue through his slit every so often until Dan is on the edge of orgasming. He pulls off him with a Satisfying pop and slightly takes off his boxers entirely, leaving the boy completely nude.

“so pretty” Phil hums, finally taking his own boxers off and throwing them aside with Dan’s. 

“do you need to be stretched?” Phil asks, spreading Dan's legs apart and sits between them. Dan shakes his head

“I did right before I went to the bar, I think I should be good” Dan whimpers, feeling exposed in front of Phil. Phil hums and slides his body up to press another soft kiss against Dan's lips.

“you can’t be too careful. I wouldn’t want to hurt you” Phil holds his fingers up to Dan's lips. He gladly takes them into his mouth, covering them in his saliva and sucking on them a little before Phil chuckles and pulls them out. He carefully spreads Dan's cheeks before carefully circling his rim with his wet fingers. It makes Dan gasp and close his eyes as he lets Phil do as he likes. 

Cautiously, Phil pushes his pointer finger inside Dan's heat. He can definitely tell Dan is stretched, but yet still tight. Phil works him open by pumping the one finger in, he adds the second and a third, making sure he was open enough before pulling them all out and ripping open the condom.

“w-wait,” Dan says, sitting up. Phil looks at him a little worried again until Dan spits in his own hand and quickly grabs Phil’s length and starts pumping him. Phil lets out a shaky sigh and enjoys the feeling of Dan's had, working expertly over him until he feels Dan take the condom from his hand and slides it onto him. 

“how do you want me?” Dan asks, attaching his lips to Phil's again before being pinned back into the bed. 

“under me. I want to see you withering on the bed with your hands pinned above your head” Phil speaks deeply, kissing Dan roughly back. 

Phil shuffles in closer to Dan until their hips were nearly together. Finally, Phil positions himself at Dan's entrance, looking into his eyes for any signs that he was uncomfortable. 

“please…” Dan whimpers softly. Phil chuckles and pushes his head in, both boys gasping loudly. Dan, because of the size of Phil, and Phil because of how tight Dan is. 

“keep going- oh god” Dan moans, quickly reaching for Phil's hands and holding onto them tightly. Phil holds Dan's hands above his head and continues to push in at a steady pace until he’s entirely inside. Phil looks down at Dan and pushes his curls out of his eyes again and presses their lips together once more with more passion and love as he starts pulling out.

“p-Phil, oh god p-please o-oh” Dan whines between their kisses. Phil chuckles and thrusts up into Dan, causing him to cry out a moan.

“Is It Good?” Phil asks, picking up the pace. Dan nods vigorously before Phil hits his prostate dead on and he screams. 

“right there! Fuck! O-oh d-dadd- FUCK!” Dan yells, his legs shaking beside Phil's hips. Phil smirks when he hears the name he was nearly called. 

“baby boy… you feel so good. So good for me. Who am I?” Phil teases. Dan looks up at Phil with tear filled eyes from the amount of pleasure and blush across his face from Phil's words. 

“y-you’re Phil-“

“no… I think I might be someone else right now. Isn’t that right baby boy?…” Phil purposely thrusts harder into Dan's prostate, and instantly he gets what he wants. 

“DADDY!” Dan screams, wrapping his arms around Phil's shoulders and gripping on tight as Phil keeps the punishing pace. 

“uh, uh, o-oh yes!” Dan keeps moaning as he starts feeling the euphoric feeling build up.

“about to come?” Phil asks lowly. Dan nods again, whimpers and gasps leaving his lips as he feels like he can't hold on any longer. 

“beg,” Phil demands. Dan’s eyes widen in surprise, but he knows he’ll probably regret it if he comes without permission.

“p-please can I come daddy? I-i don't think I can l-last any longer!” Dan begs for Phil, looking into his eyes with desperation. Phil smirks and replies “you can come” genuinely as he keeps pounding into Dan's prostate. 

Not even seconds later, Dan's body stiffens, and he lets out a murderous scream of pleasure. Watching Dan's body arch off the bed and spasm makes Phil spill into the condom, hot and thick and deep inside Dan. He growls heavily when he does so. 

After both boys had finished, the room fills with heavy breathing and the smell of sex. 

When Phil looks down, he sees the most beautiful view, even prettier than Paris. Dan's curls pushed back into a messy mop against the white sheets, a pretty blush across his cheeks and his pupils blown out. His chest is covered with a thin layer of sweat, and a line of cum sprayed up his flat tummy. Phil can’t get enough of this boy.

“how was that?” Phil asks, breathless. Dan only laughs and lifts his body to sit up in Phil's lap. 

“that was great. Lewis had nothing on you. You were fantastic” Dan smiles, kissing Phil again, their lips moving together and gently. 

“I think we need a safe word next time” Phil chuckles. Dan raises his eyebrow.

“so there is a next time?” He asks cheekily.

“we’ll see” Phil winks back. Dan rolls his eyes and continues kissing him. 

 

After showering and cleaning up the room, at precisely 9:30, the agents pick Dan and Phil up and take them in a black, tinted window four-wheel drive car and take them all the way to the airport and onto the tarmac. Dan steps out of the car and looks at the jet, it seems very expensive and unbranded. 

“come on, all your things are already packed inside,” Phil says, taking Dan's hand and leading him up to the steps of the plane. 

Dan steps up first, looking around at the white leather interior, noticing his bags in the back and his passport and some papers on a 2 seated table. He sits down in the seat, and Phil sits across from him. 

“Phil? What's this?” Dan looks at the papers laid out in front of him. 

“your application to join MI6. you can sign them now or later… and if you still would like to back out, there's no problem with that either. It’s all up to you” Phil presents Dan with a ballpoint pen that Dan gladly takes. 

“no. I want to do it. No one in my life really cares about me or would care if I was in danger. Ive had enough of being treated like a no one. If it means I can help innocent people, I’ll do it. No looking back.” Dan says, beginning to fill the paperwork out. 

“I care about you” Phil murmurs. Dan looks up at Phil with gentle eyes and feels his heart rate quicken.  
“y-you do?” Dan asks. Phil nods and takes his hand in his own. 

“of course I do. I really like you, Dan. I think we’ll be good partners” Phil smiles fondly. Dan smiles too and presses a kiss to Phil's lips. 

“I think so too” he signs the last signature and places the pen down. 

This is where his new life begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in Paris, Phil brings Dan back to the MI6 HQ to train for his first assignment in New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, Q is the Ben Whishaw Q because we love a gay icon and he's fucking fantastic.

The jet arrives at a private tarmac in the middle of nowhere, no residences or people, or even animals to be seen. It’s unusual to Dan, but he knows they must be here for a reason.

“Come on, you need to meet Q” Phil chuckles, standing up and holding his hand out to Dan and helps him stand up. Phil unlocks the cabin door and lets the stairs fall and reach the ground so they can step out onto the tarmac. Phil leads Dan out into the windy air, their hair blowing a little by the jet engine as they make their way towards the small mountains beside the runway.

“w-where are we going?” Dan questions. Phil keeps walking until they reach the hill. As they approach the cliff, Dan notices the house that looks abandoned.

“we’re almost here just wait” Phil laughs, walking up the porch of the house. Next to the door is a flat mailbox, it looks rusted and filled with junk mail even though the house is off the grid. Phil pulls on the mailbox, and it slides to the side where a hand scanner and pin code panel is revealed. Dan is stunned by the idea. Phil scans his hand and punches a code into the numbered buttons, and nothing happens.

“come on then,” Phil says, walking away from the house. Bewildered, Dan follows Phil until they're off the porch again, and abruptly, the porch starts moving. It quickly reveals a staircase down into the ground, a lit hallway with concrete walls and white lights.

“Usually I take the jet entrance here, but I thought id show you the other way first” Phil explains, casually walking down the stairs. Dan follows Phil down, listening to the porch close back up as they reach an elevator. The boys step inside, and the elevator moves immediately.

“I think you’ll like Q. He’s sarcastic but brilliantly smart for his age” Phil explains. 

“how old is he?” Dan asks. Before Phil can answer, the doors open again, revealing a large room with lots of people in white lab coats and other men and woman in suits. As soon as the boys step out of the elevator, a young man with curly dark brown hair and glasses begins walking towards them. He has a small amount of stubble and is wearing glasses and a black windbreaker.

he looks no older than them.

“009, glad to see you again. Good work on the mission” the boy gives Phil a hug, and Phil beams.

“thanks, u-uh, Q- this is Dan” Phil introduces him. “Dan, this is Q.”

They shake each other's hands firmly.

“Welcome Daniel to one of the many MI6 HQ's, we usually don’t have the chance to give tours, so today is your lucky day! “ Q jokes, dropping Dan's hand before turning around and walking them down the busy hall, filled with other people in white lab coats working on contraptions he could describe more than weapons and equipment.

“strange we’re letting you join MI6, but 009 here says you’re a perfect candidate. So I suppose I’ll take his word for it. Anyway, it's not like we haven’t done intensive searches on you. your intentions seem pure enough, and I must admit, we needed a new member.” Q laughs, leading them through a doorway into what seems to be a gun range.

“So Dan. Any experience with a handgun?” Q asks, holding up a black handgun, it has a matte finish and looks brand new.

“U-uh... actually, yeah- I have” Dan takes the gun from Q’s hand. Both Q and Phil's eyebrows raise.

“you’ve used a gun before?” Phil asks, taken aback by the concept of delicate little Dan using a weapon like that.

“Yeah, just not on a person… My dad used to take me hunting and took me to a gun range before so I’ve used one of these before. I can't remember how good I am though” Dan stands in front of one of the empty ranges, checks to see if the gun is loaded before snapping it back up into the handle. He glocks the weapon and aims precisely before firing at the body shaped target. He clearly and easily hits at the 3 points of the body. Head, chest and throat, dead centre.

Both Q and Phil are stunned when they see the direct shots.

“holy shit” Phil mutters, eyes following how dan reloads the pistol.

“you have quite an aim, Daniel! How about we make it a little harder for you?” Q asks, pressing a button on the side of the range and a new target Is replaced and starts moving. Dan glocks and aims and fires. 3 bullets shoot out of the gun.

The target stops moving and precise shots again.

“I see no reason to continue this if you have such a perfect aim! Come on, time for some proper training” Q laughs cheerfully, walking out of the range. Dan flicks the gun into safety mode and puts the pistol down before following along with Phil.

“I had no idea you were so good with a gun” Phil whispers. Dan grins an innocent smile.

“you’ve only known me one day, there's a lot you don’t know.”

Dan and Phil are then lead into a room with a boxing ring and lots of gymnasium equipment and mats. A training room.

“here you will be training for any situation you may face in the field. I think Phil will have no problem being your mentor” Q smirks at Phil before turning for the door. “don’t get too handsy!” He calls as he leaves through the doors and leaving them alone again. Dan's cheeks burn at the comment.

“well. I guess a good place to start is to ask if you’ve done any martial arts previously?” Phil chuckles, walking over to the ring.

“can’t say I have. Guess you’re going to have to teach me, huh?” Dan smirks. Phil smirks back at him. He presses a cheeky kiss to his lips and steps up to the boxing ring. He helps Dan up to the ring as well and throws him a pair of thin boxing finger gloves.

“I'm going to have to teach you the basics. Defence tactics and attacking enemies with and without a weapon.” Phil explains, wrapping his hands up and standing on the opposite side of the ring to Dan so they could begin.

Phil takes him through techniques, quite aggressive ones but if he needed to use it to save his life, then it’s worth it. Phil explains how to throw someone over his shoulder in a vulnerable position, backhanding, throwing kicks, breaking bones, to use restraints as an advantage by tripping and slamming his head into the nose of an attacker, along with some other things like how to untie himself from restraints, how to dress wounds, pickpocketing and drugging drinks.

By the end of it, they’re breathing heavily, sweating and laying on the floor of the boxing ring, heavily breathing.

“so” Dan starts, panting a little “how’d I do?” He asks. Phil laughs breathlessly and sits up to look at Dan.

“No way to tell just yet, we still have one last thing to do. You’ll need to fight against me” Phil explains. Dan gulps, and his eyes widen in horror.

“w-what do you mean?” He asks, a little distressed.

“well, to know that you have a true understanding, I’ll need you to defend yourself from me. I know you won’t want to hurt me, and there's no way I’d like to hurt you, but you’ll need to practice, and right now that's the only way. I need you to go all out because I won't go easy. There are no exceptions, unfortunately” Phil explains, picking up an empty pistol and tossing it to Dan. He does the same for himself before standing at the corner of the ring. Dan stands up and does the same opposite of Phil.

Before he knows it, he’s running at Phil, and they’re grabbing each other and throwing kicks and punches. Dan blocks all of Phil’s punches and twists his wrist to throw the gun to the ground so Dan can kick it out of the ring. While Phil is distracted Dan knees his stomach and trips his legs underneath him, dropping them both to the floor in a thump.

Dan quickly climbs atop him and straddles Phil's stomach, pinning his arms down to the ground and with his spare hand, holds the empty gun to his head in one swift motion.

Phil beams at him happily and winded.

“how was that?” Dan giggles, putting the empty gun down and letting Phil sit up with a groan of pain.

“great. That was great. You did great. Q will definitely be pleased” Phil says, stretching a little before wrapping his arms around Dan's waist as he still straddles his waist in his lap, pulling him in closer so that their chests were together. Dan's cheeks burn red hot from lack of oxygen and from being shy.

“are you ok, with all this still?” Phil asks gently, genuinely concerned. Dan nods and throws his hands over Phil's shoulders.

“of course I am. To be honest, I haven’t been more motivated in my life.” Dan explains. Phil smiles and leans into Dan’s face, pressing a kiss to his lips before slowly deepening it and making out with the younger, bodies moving together and tangling in hot yet passionate movement in the middle of the ring.

Phil tells Q that Dan is ready, he has been thoroughly trained and will only learn more by being on missions. He agrees and gives them their first assignment. Another briefcase with a number lock.

"it seems a little fast to take him on a mission, are you positive he'll be ok?" Q questions, concerned for the boy's safety.

"he's ready. he literally slammed me to the ground, Q. he's got talent, that's for sure."

“yeah, i could see on the security cameras, no denying that... oh, and just before you go 009. We’ll need to take the tests on Daniel” Q stops Phil from walking off. Phil sighs and nods before walking over to Dan who was waiting like a well-behaved child in a doctors office. He looks up at Phil with a soft smile

“what did he say?” Dan asks,

“one last thing before we leave for New York, you need your DNA and fingerprints scanned for our system” Phil explains. Dan nods, and they walk back over to Q who was setting up the machines.

“ok Daniel, just put your hand on this scanner” Q motions towards the tablet like object. Dan does so and instantly his hand lights up, and the machine beeps.

“and the other,” he says. Dan swaps hands and lets it beep.

“last but not least, I’ll need a small blood sample.” Q drags a chair around to Dan and lets him sit down in it. Phil watches Dan tense up a little when Q begins tightening a strap around his right arm, so he swiftly grabs Dan's left and lets him squeeze it tight. He can tell he doesn’t like needles.

Q cleans the skin around the pulsing vein in his arm before piercing it and drawing a decent amount, no more than a few drops. He then removes the needle and gives Dan a hello kitty bandaid.

“sorry, these are the only ones I've got on me at the moment” Q apologises with a small laugh as he tapes it over the little spot. Dan laughs too.

“it’s ok, thank you” he replies before standing up again.

“Alright 011, here is your gun, your new passport, all your essentials. Your master code is engraved on the back of this watch. I wish you luck in New York.” Q then hands over another briefcase and a duffle bag. Dan takes them and thanks him before both boys were leaving back outside to the waiting jet.

They climb aboard the plane, buckle up and are already taking off before they barely sit down.

“Congratulations Dan” Phil smiles. Dan smiles back happily.

“so. Whats our assignment?” Dan asks. Phil pulls up the briefcase onto the table in front of them and unlocks it, pulling out the paperwork.

 

_Objective: Kill Gregory Vice. Worked with Neil Swanson at B.U.A. (attached is a photo of a younger man, short brown hair and 5 o’clock shadow)_

_New identity/s: 009- Hunter Alister, 011- Liam Kelly. Ordinary club goers._

_Location: 4098 Broadway, Club Broadway New York City. Arrives at 11pm and stays until 3am. A suggestion is to drug him, but if complications occur, backup is to seduce him to your hotel room, discard body through Laundry Shute at the end of the hallway._

_Police will be taken care of, wait in the hotel for further instructions._

_Good luck, 009 and 011._


	3. Chapter 3

Phil locks the door behind them when they arrive at the hotel in New York. Dan drags the unopened bags into the room and throws himself back on the bed with the softest sheets he’s ever felt. 

“not so fast” Phil chuckles, pulling Dan up, so he was sitting on the end of the bed. Dan groans in annoyance, but his cheeks burn when Phil cheekily kisses his lips.

“y-yeah?” Dan asks. Phil kneels on the ground in front of Dan and pulls the bag into his lap to look inside. He undoes the lock and unzips the bag to reveal clothes.   
“these are our outfits for tonight, everything you will need is in here. We have 5 hours before we have to go out and do the job so we can order food and you can nap if you’d like” Phil suggests. Dan hums with sleepy eyes.

“a nap sounds nice, and I’m a little hungry I suppose,” Dan says. Phil just smiles at him and stands up, unpacking their clothes and keeping them folded on the desk next to the bed. He places Dan's pistol on top with the leg holster so it could be hidden up his pant leg, with spare bullets and the knife. Same as Phil’s, only he has a small plastic bag of white pills.

“so, what poison is it exactly?” Dan asks, curiously looking over at Phil.

“its called Venenum Mortem, something Q created. It gives the symptoms and death of Alcohol poisoning and kills the victim in 1 hour of consumption. It’s undetectable in DNA and is invisible when put in a liquid. But I recommend washing your hands after touching them” Phil explains. Dan nods and lays back on the bed, letting out a heavy sigh and closing his eyes. 

“Hey, no sleeping yet. Read the room service menu and pick something, and I’ll order it for us, then we can nap” Phil laughs, walking into the bathroom and washing his hands, just to be safe.

Dan picks up the menu off the bedside table and reads through the choices, the choices vary from sweets to savoury. But being hungry from the flight, he wants something oily and full of calories. 

“I think fries and burgers are a good way to break in America,” Dan says aloud. 

“yeah, that sounds pretty good. I’ll order it now for us”, and Phil does just that, picking up the phone and dialling the room service line.

They sit in the bed, Phil's arm around Dan and Dan's head on Phil's shoulder as they watch whatever was on the TV and eat their food. Being in each others presence is comforting and makes them feel safe and protected from the dangerous world. 

_a bit ironic when you're an international spy. ___

__By the time they finish eating, it’s only 8pm, and they don’t need to be at the club until 11. So they decide to take a 2-hour nap together. Phil set the timer to wake up an hour before so they could get ready. Dan falls asleep wrapped in Phil's warm arms and his head on his chest, feeling his chest inflate and heartbeat at a constant pace, maybe a little quicker because Dan was in his arms and so close to him. He can't help but smile._ _

__When they finally do wake up, they begin to get dressed. Dan puts on the loose navy blue and white striped pants with a pink t-shirt and a very oversized navy jacket with a NASA patch sewn on the sleeve and a fluffy white collar. Phil wears black work pants with a black belt, a red long sleeved button up tucked into his pants with the top 3 buttons undone, a matching red bomber jacket with pockets and thick-framed glasses._ _

__Dan equips his weapons to his leg, and Phil hides his pistol in his jacket and the pills up his sleeve in a hidden compartment explicitly made for it._ _

__“you’re looking handsome” Phil compliments Dan when he’s looking in the mirror, fixing his hair and the curls that fall over his forehead. Dan blushes shyly and turns around and sees the sexy Phil in front of him. A mouthwatering sight to say the least._ _

__“so do you” he replies. Phil smirks and presses a kiss to his cheek before whisking them away and out into the brightly lit streets of New York City and Broadway. City lights and neon billboard signs illuminate the night so much you can barely see the stars, but the moon is full and as bright as ever._ _

__"i didn't know you wore glasses" Dan mentions as they stroll._ _

__"Yeah, I'm a bit of a blind bat without them" Phil jokes, making Dan giggle._ _

__"I think they look good on you" Dan replies._ _

__"And I think pink looks good on you," Phil says cheekily. Dan just smiles as they continue to walk in the cold._ _

__“it's a bit chilly here, isn’t it?” Dan whispers. Phil nods and wraps his arm around Dan's waist as they walk, keeping him close._ _

__“it's about to become winter, so we might get snow. Who knows” Phil chuckles, turning them down a street, following the sound of club music._ _

__The boys arrive at the club, showing their fake id’s and walking inside the dark but neon-lit room. They head straight for the bar and look around, but Gregory isn’t there yet._ _

__“just wait a bit. Gregory apparently shows up every day to find a ‘conquest of the night’ if you get my drift” Phil whispers. Dan nods and keeps an eye open, scanning the room for his face._ _

__The song changes over from whatever upbeat electro song was previously playing, and the club is filled with the sound of ABBA’s Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimme! And Dan can’t resist bopping his body to the 70’s jam._ _

__“Hey,” Phil whispers. Dan looks at him with a confused expression when Phil holds his hand out towards him. Dan takes it before being suddenly dragged onto the packed dance floor of the club._ _

__

_____Half past twelve  
Watchin' the late show  
In my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own ___

____ _ _

____The blaring song and lights drown out everyone else except for Dan's view on Phil. Phil grins at Dan as he begins dancing to the song, bopping along and whirling like leaves in the wind. Free._ _ _ _

____ _ _

______Autumn winds blowin' outside the window  
As I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom ____ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Phil joins Dan, dancing with him and laughing at how silly they probably looked. But not caring about the other people around them, they both dance around, copying each other and grinning at one another playfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer ____ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The boys get closer and keep a longing eye contact, filled with lust and want but keep their movements fluid and unrestricted. Swaying against each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me  
Chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness  
To the break of the day ____ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The boy's twirl and dance like no one was watching, Phil holding Dan and letting him fall back in his arm, still giggling like school children. Dan looks up from behind him and notices the familiar face walking into the bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Phil. He’s here” Dan whispers into Phil's ear, Phil looks over his shoulder and sees Gregory at the bar ordering a drink. Phil nods, and Dan walks off towards the bar as well, standing himself right next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“wow, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes” the man instantly notices Dan. He smiles happily with a glint of cheekiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“thank you, you’re pretty gorgeous yourself” Dan lies. he has no interest in this man; frankly, he doesn’t think any man could look more attractive than Phil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“a boy with good taste, I like that” he gets a bit closer to Dan. Phil comes up beside Gregory and orders a drink. While Gregory is distracted with Dan, Phil passes the bartender some cash for the drinks and while doing so, moves his arm directly above Gregory's drink, dropping one of the pills into the glass and watching it dissolve instantly and nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Liam, stop flirting with other men, you know I don’t appreciate it” Phil frowns as he passes Dan his drink, something called a Cinderella cocktail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Aww come on, he just wants to be a slut. Let him do what he wants” Gregory says taking a sip of his now drugged drink. Dan and Phil watch closely as he reaches to pull Dan closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"oh? do you like sluts then?" dan asks as Phil watches from behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"oh yeah, especially twinks like you who I can ruin and leave on the sidewalk in the morning," he says casually. he doesn't seem to be joking about that part, and it makes Dan feel sick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“you really know men well, don't you? see you around.” Dan winks before being dragged away by Phil up some stairs to the seats in the balcony area of the club._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“good job” Phil chuckles, they touch their glasses together in success._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“thanks. God, he’s not that attractive, is he? And the absolute dickhead wanting to use people like that! jackass...” Dan says in horror. Phil nods in agreement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"toxic people like that shouldn't be allowed in society," Phil mentions, taking a swig of his concoction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They barely drink the rest of their drinks before they leave, with Dan doing a quick wink at Gregory before they go, noticing he has almost completely finished the glass off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The short walk back to the hotel is a blessing as Phil was right, it starts snowing. Dan watches in awe at the snowflakes fall. He loves winter, even if he just basically assassinated a person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they get back to the hotel, Phil heads to the bathroom to rewash his hands as a precaution for the drug. Dan kicks his shoes off and takes his clothes off, leaving himself in the shirt and some shorts. Phil comes back and starts unbuttoning his shirt when he gets a call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Q?” Phil answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“009, 011, fantastic job. Gregory was just found dead in the club bathroom just now. Coroners were brought to the scene, and there's no murder suspicion. Your next assignment will arrive in a few hours.” And Q hangs up. Phil beams at Dan and Dan beams back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“for literally killing someone, you seem pretty happy” Phil chuckles, walking over to Dan and placing the phone down on the bed next to him as he leans down to give Dan a chaste kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“it’s for the greater good, and I did It with you, so I'm happy” Dan explains, looking up at Phil with glistening eyes. Phil smiles and takes off his shirt entirely. That addictive porcelain, hairless skin and muscle makes Dan gulp and feel suddenly shy. Phil in just his glasses, work pants, and a belt is a good look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“i-i’m gonna go take a shower” Dan stutters, still looking at Phil's body when he stands up and makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and getting undressed. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a hard-on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He starts the water in the large marble tiled shower and waits for the water to heat up. When he steps in, he gets his curls wet and sighs at the feeling of the water against his skin. It feels nice after walking in the cold night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“can I join you?” A voice comes from behind him. Dan yelps out in surprise and turns around to see Phil leaning on the doorway of the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“w-what?” Dan asks, not sure if he heard him right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“can I join you?” He repeats. A playful smirk on his lips. Dan's cheeks burn with embarrassment, but he nods softly. Phil chuckles and undoes his belt and pants, kicking them off with his shoes and socks before opening the shower door and getting close to Dan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“hi” Dan whispers, looking up at Phil. Phil smiles back and whispers “hi” as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"do you normally shower with glasses on?" dan giggles, Phil laughs too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"only when there's something id like to see" he replies. “you did a great job today” Phil softens his voice, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and letting the water run over their naked bodies, warming them up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“you think?” Dan asks softly. Phil nods and leans over to Dan’s neck and pecking soft kisses against the wet skin. Dan gets out a shaky breath and melts into his touch. Phil then begins sucking at the pasty white skin and leaving marks, making dan mewl and whimper against the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“p-please” dan begs quietly. Phil smirks against his skin, and lets go of his shoulder, looking at the marks he’s left. Red lovebites trailing over his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“what do you want?” Phil teases. Dan whimpers and grinds against Phil who he can clearly feel is hard too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“please, please fuck me, I need it” Dan begs desperately, feeling his body fill with need and want for Phil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hmm, I thought so. just let me grab a cond-“ Phil begins to step away, but Dan pulls Phil back and grabs onto his arms  
“no, please, I’m clean, I need you right now” Dan begs, rutting himself against Phil's leg. his mind turning to mush because of his sexual tension. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know, I am too, but I don’t want to rush you into something you might regret“ Phil explains, looking down at the desperate Dan and how he continues to rub himself on Phil's leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“there’s nothing I can regret anymore. Not with you” Dan whispers, looking deeply into Phil's eyes. Phil sighs and steps closer to Dan. Dan wraps his arms around Phil's neck and pulls him in for a needy kiss. Phil runs his hands through Dan's wet curls and pulls him closer. The kiss becomes more heated very quickly with Dan jumping up and wrapping his legs around Phil's waist as Phil pins him up against the cold tiles, causing Dan to gasp an uneven breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God you’re beautiful” Phil moans into Dan's lips, Dan whimpers and lets Phil run his hands over his body. “could never get enough”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Phil, get inside me now, oh god” Dan moans. Phil hums a small chuckle before he spits into his hand and reaches underneath Dan to coat his hardened cock and line it up with Dan's hole. He starts pressing in slowly instantly and Dan whimpers and moans. Such a new feeling for both the boys, more intimate and they love it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For Dan, the stretch makes his eyes roll back into his head, the feeling of Phil's thick cock inside him feels fantastic and makes him feel so full. Phil loves the heat and tightness when he pushes in, how the feeling of the water running over their skin continues to keep them warm and the steam making it feel like he was dreaming a dream of pure pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“so tight” Phil buzzes, pressing in fully and letting Dan get used to his size once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“so good, so good- Phil, please move! Oh, fuck!” Dan whines and nearly screams when Phil begins moving and already hits his aching prostate. He keeps trusting in at a steady pace before Dan starts bouncing his body up and down to quicken the pace. Then he suddenly decides to keep Dan pinned against the shower wall and fuck into him hard and fast, causing an eruption of moans and cries to leave Dan's rosy lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh fuck! Daddy just like that, oh god yes! Yes! Harder!” Dan yells. Phil loves the way Dan screams, and that particular name could make him come in seconds, so he crashes their lips back together to keep him a little quieter to hold him off just that little longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“such a needy boy. But you’ve been so good you deserve it. So pretty, just for me. Isn’t that right? Mine.” Phil growls deeply in Dan's ear. Dan lets out a scream of pleasure and Phil can tell he’s about to come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“come inside me, oh god, please!” Dan whimpers and cries, his head hitting the shower wall. Phil keeps kissing the needy boy as he feels himself get closer and closer to the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“yeah? Come with me, now baby boy” Phil groans, trusting at a relentless pace into Dan's prostate and both boys are gone for. Phil bites down on Dan’s shoulder as he releases deep inside the boy's heat, his legs shaking from the pleasure, nearly dropping to the floor. Dan screams “Daddy!” One last time before he comes untouched and all over his and Phil's stomachs, small spasms and gasps of "ah, ah ah!" when he starts coming down from his orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God I love you” Phil whispers breathlessly into Dan's ear, both panting while the water continues to cascade down their hot bodies. Dan swallows thickly before looking at Phil with a whimper and big puppy dog eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“y-you love me?” Dan asks quietly. Phil realises what he had said. But he nods and pushes the wet curls from Dan’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“yeah” Phil chuckles breathlessly still. “yeah I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dan's eyes start tearing up, but he smiles weakly before joining their lips once more, this time his hands cup his cheeks as Phil kisses back longingly and lovingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll never let you go, you’re so beautiful, Dan. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Even after 3 days, I can never get enough of your beauty and talent.” Phil whispers back. Dan sniffles and hiccups a little but continues to smile shakily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Spy Boyfriends?” Dan asks jokingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah. Spy Boyfriends.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They eventually used the shower for good, washing their hair and bodies before wrapping themselves up in the robes from the hotel and snuggling up together on the bed, Dan asleep on top of Phil when there's a sudden knock on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“must be the agent” Phil mumbles to himself, carefully lifting and resting Dan's head back down on the bed before Phil stands up, walking over to the door and looking through the eyehole. He was right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He unlocks the door, is given the new case and swaps the old one with the agent standing there before he locks the door again and comes back to the room. He looks at Dan on the bed, his curls falling over his eyes, smooth legs and thighs exposed from the robe and his angelic face, asleep soundly. He can't help but smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He unlocks the case and reads the next assignment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Las Vegas, Nevada. The desert. Sounds nice. The flight is at 10am, and they’ll have to drive to Vegas to get to a casino where this girl who is a performer is planning to blow up the game floor. She has to go also._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Looks like Dan will be dressed like a performer as well. Whilst Phil will be in a classic suit to be watching out for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Sounds like Fun. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

When they touch down in the orange sand of the middle of nowhere, nirvana, they are given new suitcases with disguises and reloaded weapons before being handed keys to a 2019 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT C. Phil packs the boot with their luggage and Dan jumps in the passenger seat. Phil starts up the car, and they speed away from the unknown tarmac, towards Las Vegas. Driving in the desert is fun, Dan decides. The cool breeze lifts their hair as Phil drives with the roof off and sunglasses perched on their noses. Music from a random station plays barely audible to the sound of the engine purring by the speed. 

“so, mission file?” Dan asks.

“back seat” Phil replies. Dan looks behind him and grabs the suitcase. 

“what's the code?” He questions, looking at the numbers.

“it should be engraved in the back of your watch” Phil chuckles. Dan looks down at the fancy watch he was given only two days ago before unlatching it and turning it over- and there it is. 

 

‘D.J.H 011 

1989-6501

 

He slides his thumbs over the numbers until they unlocked the case and the paperwork was revealed. He pulls out the file and reads it.

_Objective: Arrest Josie Barns, a Performer at the Caesars Palace Hotel & Casino. Has been planting explosives in air vents connected to the games floor as revenge against the hotel. If death is necessary, then do so. _

_New identity/s: 009- Harry Hennburn, a man on a business trip that is in the audience of the show. 011, Ben Poste, Performer at Caesars with Josie Barns._

_Location: Caesars Palace Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas at 2000 hours. Performers Dressing Room. _

_011 must follow Ms Barns closely, 009 will have security cards to get into the bask stage to assist arrest. Police and Bomb Squad will arrive to take her into custody, Explain you’re with MI6, and they won’t ask questions._

_Good luck, 009 and 011. ___

__

__As easy as that, it sounds too good to be true. Not like their first was difficult though._ _

__

__After driving for what seems like hours, they finally meet traffic and the obnoxious sign that says “welcome to Las Vegas!” And discretely head into the hotel to prepare for the mission._ _

__Dan flops on the bed face first, the covers soft like silk and he could fall asleep again, but he sits up to help Phil unpack._ _

__“looks like we have some new gadgets” Phil hums, unlocking one of the cases, inside are two earpieces, one labelled 009 and the other 011. Phil hands Dan his earpiece, and he pushes it into his ear. Perfect fit._ _

__“I believe this is yours,” Phil says, throwing the bag at him. Dan unzips the bag and is instantly hit with blinding blue fabric and feathers._ _

__“oh no… you expect me to wear- this?!” Dan pulls out the leotard. Phil smirks at him and laughs._ _

__“I personally think it’d look good on you” Phil replies._ _

__“of course you would” Dan mumbles, noticing some makeup in the bottom of the bag._ _

__“yeah I know, how I'd love to rip it right off you… pin you to the bed… you’d go pliant against my grip like a good boy-“ Phil teases, stepping closer and closer to Dan until he's holding Dan's chin up, so their eyes meet. “how does that sound?”_ _

__“y-yeah, that sounds nice... b-but we have to do the mission first, at least” Dan replies, grabbing the bag and outfit and rushing into the hotel bathroom to change._ _

__

__He gets into the outfit. The blue really brings out his eyes and freckles, but he can't complain when he looks like that. For once, he feels attractive, and he’s sure Phil will drop to his knees just at the sight of him._ _

__He applies highlighter to his cheekbones and to his shoulders to make them glow, and mascara to his eyelashes. A bit of lipgloss to his peachy lips and smacks them once he was happy with how he looked, stepping out of the bathroom to see Phil dressed in his classy suit._ _

__Phil spins around to pass him his guns before accidentally dropping them at how beautiful the boy is, along with his jaw hitting the floor._ _

__“that good, huh?” Dan asks, wrapping his arms around the back of Phil's neck, he feels Phil slides his hands on his hips, how his thighs are bare with the corset leotard, thigh high stiletto boots and matching blue gloves and of course, the feathered piece coming from his back and hips._ _

__“I never want you to take this off,” Phil says, making them both giggle a bit until Phil presses a gentle kiss to his forehead to not mess up Dan's makeup._ _

__“I'll ask Q if I can keep it then” Dan jokes._ _

__“Oh, you better because this boner isn’t going away until we do something with it” Phil whispers, only making Dan laugh more._ _

__“I’d give you a blowjob right now, but I don’t want to ruin my makeup or get marks on my knees.”_ _

__

__

__Dan equips the pistols hidden under the feathers and checks his earpiece and making sure he has the security card to get backstage before both boys leave to head down to the game floor._ _

__“good luck” Phil quickly kisses Dan's cheek before letting Dan head downstairs with the security card so he can find this girl._ _

__When the elevator opens again, he walks out into a hallway where he’s surrounded by men and women dressed just like him._ _

__“you must be the new kid, Ben, right?” A female asks. Dan smiles and nods._ _

__“I’m Anastasia, here, let me show you around,” she says happily. Dan follows her down the hallway to a dressing room with girls getting ready._ _

__“Girls, this is Ben! He is joining us today!” Anastasia says, all the girls happily say welcome and cheer, all but one who looks uninterested and focused on something._ _

__“these are Gabby, Luna, Monti, Blair, Peach and Sky- oh, I didn’t see you back there Josie! And Josie”_ _

__bingo._ _

__“anyway, you’ll probably be hanging out with the guys a lot more than us so let me introduce you to them!” Anastasia says, leading him away from the room and to be introduced to the boys._ _

__After talking and making up shit about moving from England to become a performer, he finally is left alone to find Josie again._ _

__He spots her in the corner of a room looking angry, so he sits next to her.  
“you ok?” Dan asks, she glares at him._ _

__“leave me alone, you twink,” she snaps, standing up and walking away, Dan continues to follow her from afar. He notices how she’s acting strange and is pacing around one room._ _

__“Phil?… I found her, and she’s acting strange” Dan whispers as he presses the button on the earpiece._ _

__“ok be careful, I’m ready to give backup” Phil replies. Dan continues watching until she walks into the room finally and Dan follows her and walks up to the door, listening to the sound of metal being hit, and then it stopping entirely. So Dan makes sure no one was looking and pulls out his pistol and quickly runs into the room with it out. She’s not there._ _

__He looks around and notices the air vent is cracked open._ _

__“Phil I need backup, quickly, I'm in the air-conditioning room- she’s in the vents,” Dan says, quickly taking off his feather piece to climb into the vent to follow her._ _

__“ok I'm coming now” he replies._ _

__

__Dan slides himself up into the vent, pushing himself up until he can hear her murmuring something and pops his head up into the hidden room. it looks like another air conditioning room. But, in the corner of the room, She’s attaching a bomb to one of the air filters._ _

__He pushes himself up into the room slowly before holding the pistol up and coming up behind her, pointing it at her head._ _

__“step away from it slowly,” Dan says. She spins around only to be met with the barrel of the gun. She looks up at Dan with a confused look but holds her empty hands up and moves away from the bomb._ _

__Dan continues holding the gun to her head until she’s cornered against the wall opposite the bomb._ _

__“who the fuck are you?” She asks. Dan doesn’t reply, keeping his eyes glued on her._ _

__Less than a minute later, the door behind them is kicked down, and Phil races the room with his pistol out as well, holding it at her as well._ _

__“you ok?” Phil asks, Dan nods and watches Phil rush over to the bomb to look at it. He notices the timer and how it isn’t even on. He studies the wires and pulls the yellow one out, and the bomb makes a sound, but nothing happens. It must be disabled entirely now._ _

__Swiftly when Dan is off guard watching Phil, Josie suddenly throws her leg up and kicks Dan straight in the nose, making him drop his gun and scream in pain. Before she can get away, he kicks her knees, and she yells as well, hitting the floor in a pile. Dan climbs atop of her and grabs her wrist and pins her down. She struggles to get out of his grip, but Dan keeps her down while Phil rushes over to them and keeps the gun to her head._ _

__“shit, shit!- oh my god you’re bleeding-” Phil says, looking at Dan's bleeding nose. He shakes his head and tries to ignore the throbbing pain and metallic taste dribbling down his lips._ _

__“i-I'll be ok” Dan replies._ _

__They both keep her pinned down until a swat team storm into the room and police come over to the boys and Josie, pulling out handcuffs._ _

__“who are you, boys?” An officer asks_ _

__“Agents 009 and 011 with MI6,” Phil says. The officer's eyes widen in surprise and orders the other officers to arrest Josie, and she’s taken away quickly. A medic checks Dan's injured nose and gives him some gauze to stop the bleeding, but lets them slowly make their way back to their room._ _

__Phil locks the door behind them as Dan begins to sniffle and his eyes start watering, then flooding with tears._ _

__“Oh, Dan..” Phil coos, walking over to Dan and wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him tightly. Dan hugs him back just as tight and continues to sob._ _

__“i-i nearly fucked everything up- I-I-I'm so sorry p-Phil” Dan babbles and keeps crying. Phil softly rocks them in his arms and keeps cooing him._ _

__“no you didn’t, you did great. You reacted so well. You were spotting me when I should have been spotting you. I’m sorry you got hurt, Dan. That's all my fault” Phil apologises and runs his hands through his curly hair._ _

__“b-but I got distracted-“_ _

__“no, you didn’t. You were still watching her, but she caught you off guard and got you- but what's important is that you got her to the ground before she could get us. I'm so proud of you Dan. I love you so much” Phil whispers. Dan sniffles with his no longer bloody nose and Phil presses a kiss to the top of his head._ _

__"I love you too" dan squeaks out, his breathing settling as he keeps holding onto Phil like his life depended on it._ _

__Just as Phil is about to suggest that they should lay down, there's a knock on the door. Phil spins around and heads to the door, he unlocks it, expecting it to be another agent- only to be met with the familiar mop of hair and thick glasses._ _

__“good evening Agent 009, 011.” Q strolls into the room and sits down at the small table in their room._ _

__“Q? What are you doing here? You never leave the lab?” Phil asks, walking over to Dan and rubbing his back softly._ _

__“I had to come to pick you boys up. We were heading back to the UK in 10 minutes and had to make sure you weren’t sleeping with each other again and would miss the flight” he says calmly. Both boys turn cherry red and are about to make an excuse when Q laughs._ _

__“Do you guys think I’m dumb? It’s obvious you have it bad for one another.” Q rolls his eyes, opening another briefcase._ _

__“i-i know we aren’t technically supposed to date other agents-“_ _

__“what? Jesus Christ, Philip. We’re no longer in the ’80s. I'm fine with it. And to be honest, I think you both make lovely partners in crime. I just hope nothing bad comes of it- but nowadays none of that shit happens. It’s all online” Q says, searching the case._ _

__“what is?” Dan whispers to Phil._ _

__“sometimes, enemies would kidnap a close partner that they knew had relations with another agent and use them as a weapon, like kidnaping them and holding them at gunpoint for information. But like Q said, it literally hasn’t happened in 14 years because everyone is too busy attempting to hack our system” Phil explains. Dan nods and watches Q pass Phil the new assignment._ _

__“skim it, because we have to go. Come on” Q says, picking up their bags and throwing it at them to pick up._ _

__“O-ok then” Dan stutters, carrying his bag and Phil carrying his own as they leave the hotel. They head into the elevator and go to the bottom carpark while Phil skims the mission file. Something to do with a club and being bartenders._ _

__“you can sleep on the jet, the seats can recline you know- just no sex! Bloody hell, you fuck like two gay rabbits” Q jokes, Phil smacks Q’s arm playfully before they leave the elevator and head to the pickup car, climbing in and the car taking them away._ _

__The car is cold, so dan begins shivering, and Phil notices. He quickly takes off his blazer and covers Dan's bare shoulders with it. Dan whispers 'thank you' and cuddles up to him as they are driven to the airport._ _

__when they arrive at the airport, Dan jumps aboard and to the back with Phil, getting comfortable before the plane takes off back over the states and back to the UK._ _

__“here are some blankets. I know you have a rest day in London, but poor Daniel needs some rest with his nose. You did a good job though, I was proud to see you take her down so quickly.” Q compliments, passing Phil some thick black blankets. Phil thanks him and watches him walk away before he stops him_ _

__“wait, Q. How did you even know about… us?…” Phil whispers. Q chuckles and walks back to them._ _

__“your earpieces record conversations even if you’re not speaking to one another, for security purposes. And not to mention! Your Glasses, Philip. I did make those.” he taps Phil's glasses before laughing and walking away towards the cockpit._ _

__“d-did you watch us fuck in the shower?!” Dan asks him, but Q closes the cockpit door behind him, and Dan is left with a dropped jaw. “that's it, we can't be boyfriends anymore” Dan frowns. Phil laughs and sits next to Dan, pulling him into his lap and covers them in the blankets to keep Dan's nearly naked body warm._ _

__“that's too bad then” Phil sighs “I was going to take you back to my apartment in London so you could get some good sleep. my bed is Tempurpedic.”_ _

__“ok never mind I can make us work” they both giggle._ _


	5. Chapter 5

The jet arrives at the airport sometime between 3, and 5 am. Dan was happily asleep in Phil's lap, cuddling up to him and feeling safe. Phil continues to run his fingers through Dan’s curls as the plane comes to a halt on the tarmac back in England. 

“Alright boys, here are your disguises for your mission, everything you need is in here” Q comes out of the cockpit with bags and passes them to Phil. “Poor thing really was exhausted, isn’t he?” Q looks down at dan who is still completely passed out.

“yeah, the jet-lag mustn’t help.” Phil mumbles. 

Instead of waking Dan up, Q helps Phil with the bags and taking them to the pickup car waiting outside while Phil picks Dan up bridal style and carries him out and sits him in the car, buckling him in and getting in himself.

“I’ll see you two soon,” Q says, doing a two finger salute. Phil does the same before Q closes the door of the car and the driver is speeding off. Phil keeps Dan comfortable on his lap during the long ride back into London City. 

When they reach Kensington, the car drives down into the underground carpark of an apartment building to drop the boys off. Phil gets out first and throws all the bags onto his back, before he goes to Dan's side of the car, opens his door and unbuckles his seat, picks him back up and takes them to the elevator.

Phil presses floor 17, and the elevator starts moving. Before he can even look down at Dan, the doors open again and he walks out and down to the very end of the hall. 

He opens his wallet and taps a card to the door handle, and the door unlocks. He takes them inside and drops all their bags on the floor, closes the door behind him and carries Dan through the large apartment to his bedroom. He lays Dan down on the soft bed and Dan instantly snuggles up against the smooth surface.

Phil disappears into his closet to grab some pyjamas for Dan so he would feel warmer than in the blue, barely warm outfit. He takes Dan's heels off and carefully pulls some tracksuit pants up his legs. He also wraps a soft jacket around Dan's body, simpler to get him into than a t-shirt. When Phil is sure Dan Is comfortable, he smiles softly and presses a gentle kiss to Dan's cheek and heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

He leans his arms against the wall of the shower when he’s under the steaming water. He lets the water run over his tired body but can't stop thinking about how Dan got hurt. He should have made sure that Josie was apprehended before heading to the bomb. That was Phil's fault. Phil lets tears run down his cheeks, wondering if allowing Dan to join him was a mistake. 

He never would want Dan to get injured, or even worse, to be fatally injured. Maybe he shouldn’t have talked Dan into it. 

But… without Dan… Phil wouldn’t have found the one person he cares too much about. It's stupid, really. Meeting someone in such an unfortunate way, then falling in love with them in only a day. He wonders if it is wrong, they’re moving too fast. But his heart tells him that it's true. Never once in his life has Phil felt so lovesick for someone than Dan. 

In fact, he doesn’t think he’s ever been honestly in love with anyone before he had met Dan. He’s so beautiful, caring and talented- and oh so Loving. He wants to protect him with his life.

The thought of marriage dances in his head, but its much too soon. Its only been a week since they had met and only 3 days since they had even used the word “boyfriends”.

If they have a future, alive, together, Retired in a few years perhaps… There's no way he’d say no to the idea. 

 

He steps out of the shower and dries himself off with the clean towel on the rack next to the shower, wraps it around his hips before walking out with sore eyes from crying. 

“are you ok?” A soft voice comes from the bed in the dark. Phil spins around to see Dan sat upright in the bed.  
“y-yeah, I'm fine. sorry, did the shower wake you up?” Phil asks, stepping over to Dan and sitting next to him on the bed.

“I heard you crying…” Dan whispers, intertwining their fingers. “what's going on?” 

Phil sighs deeply, tightening the grip Dan has on his hand.

“thoughts are awful sometimes…” Phil mumbles. 

“s-sometimes they’re better to share… than keeping them in?” Dan asks, shuffling closer to Phil. Phil nods and rubs his eyes with his free hand.

“I…” Phil begins, feeling the lump coil in his throat again, just before the tears start again. “i- care about you… so much, Dan. I-i can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt. I love you too much to lose you, and if I did, I don’t know what I would do. I don’t think I could live without you.” Phil breaks down, his tears rolling down his cheeks and down his neck. 

“i-its so stupid, we only just met but- I think you’re my soulmate… and I just can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt again.” Phil sniffles. He looks up and sees the tears running down Dan's cheeks as well. 

“I’m so sorry-” Phil whispers, but Dan leans in and connects their lips in heart-aching passion. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s body and pulls him close. The kiss is salty with tears but sweet with the taste of emotion. Their lips moving against each other says “I love you with every ounce of my being” without the need for words and their soft breaths slowing down calms each others racing hearts.

“I feel the same way, it’s not stupid, I love you, Phil… I’m scared just as much as you are… but maybe that’s why we work so well together. W-Without our love, we wouldn’t be so eager to complete a mission and keep e-each other safe.” Dan explains, Phil sniffles and nods.

“I think you’re right” Phil smiles weakly. Dan does the same and connects their lips again, the feeling of love filling each other's hearts, drowning in the taste and never getting enough.

 

When they wake up, the apartment is filled with warmth from the morning sun. Phil has Dan wrapped up in his arms and Dan's limbs tangled with his. Dan's eyes squint at the disturbing light and looks up at the calmly sleeping Phil. He leans up and presses his nose to Phil’s, giving his lips a peck and smiling softly. 

Phil's eyes open slowly and focus on Dan’s stunning eyes. 

“good morning” Phil chuckles softly, and Dan grins.

“how was your sleep,” Dan asks, letting Phil sit up

“good, especially since you were with me” Phil plays with the curls on Dan's head. Dan smiles and kisses Phil's hand. 

 

They get out of bed, and Phil shows Dan around his apartment. Dan thinks it's lovely. It has a Study, his bedroom, a large open Kitchen with a dining room and lounge and two bathrooms. 

“here's our stuff for tomorrow I guess…” Phil passes Dan the bag that has 011 on it, and he unzips it at the dining table. Inside are Bartender uniforms, their weapons and-

“my phone and wallet! I wondered where they went!” Dan says, unlocking his phone and noticing the hundreds of missed calls and messages.

“Yeah, Q had to take out the tracking chip to make sure we couldn’t be found” Phil explains. Dan nods and reads the first message his phone has open in the message app.

 

_Lewis: Hey, Dan. Sorry to do this to you but, we have to break up._

_Dan: what do you mean?! I'm in Paris waiting for you!_

_Lewis: yeah, about that..._

_Lewis: you’ll have to fly back home by Friday because that's all I paid for with the hotel, but I also cancelled your flight home. Sorry._

_Dan: how fucking could you!_

_Lewis: oh well._

_Dan: oh well?! OH WELL?! LEWIS HOW COULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME OVER TEXT, WHILE COMPLETELY DISREGARDING THE FACT THAT IM IN A DIFFERENT COUNTRY AND YOU CANCELLED MY FLIGHT HOME?!_

_Lewis: yeah I don’t really care, you can figure it out._

_read._

_Dan: did you ever love me?_

_delivered. ___

__

__

__There was no reply. Dan's heart aches at the thought of 4 years down the drain- but, he has Phil now, like an angel sent from heaven. They may have met in an unfortunate way, but it was better than it never happening._ _

__And to be honest, he’s been happier than he had ever been with Lewis, in just a week._ _

__“you ok?” Phil asks, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist._ _

__“y-yeah, just reading the breakup message…” Dan mumbles, looking down at the screen._ _

__“I’m sorry that he did that to you, you didn’t deserve to be broken up like that” Phil whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's cheek. Dan sighs and melts into Phil's arms._ _

__“it’s ok. Now I have you” Dan kisses Phil back before deleting the painful conversation._ _

__

__He has hundreds of more messages from his parents, asking where he is and sounding distressed._ _

__“you should call them” Phil suggests. Dan nods and opens the phone app, scrolling to his mum's number and hitting the call button._ _

__“Daniel?! Oh my god, hello?!” A distressed mothers voice comes out of the receiver._ _

__“Hey, mum” Dan replies._ _

__“oh my god! Where have you been! Where are you? You’ve been missing for a week!” She asks._ _

__“sorry, I’ve been in Paris hitchhiking without service for the week… Lewis broke up with me, I needed a break” Dan lies, Phil smiles at the quick response._ _

__“Jesus Christ! I'm so sorry to hear that, Dan. so, where are you now, are you ok?” She asks._ _

__“yes I’m ok, I'm back in England for the moment, I found a new job somehow while in Paris so I will probably be travelling a bit.”_ _

__“wow, that's a bit extreme? Is it paying well?” She asks._ _

__“it's not that bad, but yes it pays better than the art shop, so I took it.”  
“well, I’m glad to hear you’re ok. We miss you so much. Hopefully, we can see you soon.” _ _

__“Yeah, I’ll try to come over soon when I have time. I love you.”_ _

__“love you too, dear. Be safe”_ _

__He hangs up._ _

__

__“that went well” Phil hums, swaying them both in his arms._ _

__“Yeah, better than the breakup, that's for sure” Dan chuckles._ _

__For the rest of the day, Phil orders pizza for them to share while they lay in his warm bed and cuddle up together, watching a movie and enjoying their company. After they had eaten the pizza to what their bodies would allow them to digest, Dan cozy’s up to Phil and begins kissing Phil's neck out of comfort._ _

__“You ok there?”Phil chuckles, looking down at how Dan is happily kissing Phil's skin._ _

__“your skin feels nice” Dan hums, making Phil laugh harder._ _

__“that's a very serial killer thing to say.”_ _

__“We kind of are” Dan points out. Phil frowns but realises, he’s not wrong. They were both technically serial killers paid by the government. But only for the greater good, Phil would never hurt an innocent person for no reason, and he knows Dan feels the same._ _

__“does that upset you?” Phil asks softly. Dan stops kissing Phil's neck and looks at him with puppy dog eyes._ _

__“not when we are stopping bad people from hurting anyone else. If I think of the positive effect being, say, we had saved hundreds of people from dying by having to hurt one person, I don’t get upset. Think of all the people we saved.” Dan replies. Phil smiles and leans down to kiss Dan's lips properly._ _

__“what a good spy you are then” Phil chuckles. Dan grins as Phil continues to kiss him. Dan decides to climb into Phil's lap and straddle his hips, not disconnecting their lips once as slowly the kiss deepens. Dan rocks his body with the kiss and Phil holds Dan’s hips down._ _

__“you’re so warm” Phil hums, loving how high he feels from the kiss, how Dan is rutting himself against Phil's crotch, and it feels heavenly._ _

__“you feel warm too” Dan softly moans, rutting a bit faster. Phil bites Dan's lip softly and begins grinding up to meet Dan's small ruts. Dan holds Phil's face in his palms and lets their soft kisses become deeper when Phil slips his tongue inside Dan's mouth. It takes Dan by surprise, but he soon discovers he really likes the feeling._ _

__“I’m really glad our stars aligned in Paris,” Dan says softly. Phil pulls away and looks at Dan's flustered face. He smiles and pushes the hair falling down his face out of Dan's eyes._ _

__“even if you saw me shoot someone?” He asks. Dan giggles and rests his hands on Phil's shoulders._ _

__“probably not ideal, but we would never be here if it weren’t for that. And anyway, you never actually knew the real reason why I had a bonder that morning” Dan says. Phil raises an eyebrow. “I had a dream about you choking me in that alleyway.”_ _

__Phil breaks out into laughter, Dan does the same and can't stop._ _

__“kinky fucker. you’re something else, you know that?” Phil laughs._ _

__“Yeah but that's why you love me.”_ _

__“you’re lucky it’s very true” Phil flips them so Dan was now laying back on the bed and Phil was sat in between his thighs._ _

__“so, are you going to fuck me?” Dan asks cheekily._ _

__“no” Phil replies. Dan looks a little confused until Phil leans down to his face and whispers “I’m going to make love to you.”_ _

__Phil carefully peels the tracksuit pants from Dan's hips, luckily Dan had decided to take off the blue leotard; otherwise, it would have been a lot more uncomfortable to let his erection out of its confinements. Phil then pulls them off his long legs and throws the pants somewhere off the bed. Phil then starts pulling his pants off as Dan pulls his own shirt and helping Phil take his own shirt off until they were both completely naked._ _

__“so pretty” Phil mutters, picking up Dan's hand and holding it to his lips to kiss it. Dan blushes a deep red and shy’s away. Phil chuckles and leans down to his face again and caresses Dan's cheek._ _

__“I don’t deserve you. You’re too beautiful” Phil looks deeply into Dan’s hazel doe eyes before making their lips meet again, softer this time with gentle pecks and quiet noises._ _

__Phil reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube without detaching their lips once more before popping the cap with a satisfying click and pouring a decent amount into his hand._ _

__“stretching?” Phil whispers._ _

__“u-uh, I’m not sure- a-ah!” Dan begins, but after Phil had coated his hardening cock with the lube, he rubs one of his now slick fingers around Dan's rim and pushes it in slowly to stretch. He notices how tight he feels and is glad he decided to do this because he’d never want to hurt Dan._ _

__He pumps his finger in and out until Dan's whimpering, so he slowly adds the second beside the first and stretches him open slowly, eating up Dan's soft moans and whines. Finally, he adds the third, and once he was sure Dan was stretched enough, he pulls them out and lines himself up with Dan._ _

__“ready, baby?” Phil asks. Dan nods eagerly before Phil pushes the head in and Dan closes his eyes, loving the stretch and how big he already feels._ _

__“shit” Phil moans when he pushes in fully, then rests his chest against Dan’s, noting how Dan is breathing heavily already. Phil then begins thrusting into him smoothly, not picking up the pace, this was about them being slow and taking in each others love without it becoming a quick fuck._ _

__They kiss affectionately and moan soothingly, getting everything from each other. Devoted to giving one another pleasure._ _

__“i-i’m really close- ah, ah- oh god.” Dan pants against Phil's wet lips._ _

__“just let go, let me see how pretty you look when you come for me” Phil hums, holding Dan's bottom lip between his teeth._ _

__Dan’s whines become higher and higher in pitch until he’s falling over the edge and is shaking from the pleasure and from Phil continuing to stimulate him. Phil is about to pull out to finish himself off until Dan pulls him back to his lips and pants._ _

__“again, w-want to come- a-ah again.”_ _

__Phil chuckles and continues thrusting steadily and smoothly in and out of Dan, going a little quicker for Phil's sake, and Dan is losing his mind. He sounds like he can’t breathe and is sweating a little, making their movements against each other silkier._ _

__“God, so tight still. But you look gorgeous like this, could look at you like this all the time if I was allowed” Phil moans deeply, and Dan whines back, squeaky and desperate._ _

__“always, i-i’m yours. Yours until we’re dead” Dan replies, his eyes rolling back into the back of his head and Phil can tell he’s about to come again, and Phil is almost there._ _

__“God, I love you- fucking hell I’m about to-“ Phil gets cut off by the murderous scream from Dan and Dan is coming between their chests again. The noises alone causes Phil to come undone, and he locks his hips up into Dan's as he comes deep inside him once more and Dan is shaking beneath him._ _

__The room fills with the sound of panting and heavy breathing. Phil looks down at the wrecked Dan, his glassy eyes staring up at him and they both smile and laugh._ _

__“w-was that good, I haven’t really ever-“_ _

__“that was the best sex I’ve ever had. I love you too.” Dan giggles, kissing Phil again. Phil sighs in relief and grins against Dan's lips._ _

__God, he really does love him._ _


	6. Chapter 6

The next day around 7:30 pm, both boys had changed into the black pants, black shirt outfits to become bartenders for the night. Phil has his hair combed back, and Dan brushes his hair out to make it look fluffier before they hide their pistols under their clothes, pick up some extra hoodies and head outside in the cold and wet night. 

It has been raining in London again, not like it’s uncommon but to be honest; Dan had missed the rain. Being in so many places felt weird but being back in England has been pleasant and comforting. And staying with Phil has been more than he could have asked for.

“so, when is this mafia group getting to the bar,” Dan asks quietly as they head down the nearly empty street towards the Bar.

“it said the group by the name ‘Barren’ would be there about 8 or 8:30. These guys aren’t friendly; they sell nuclear blueprints. Not a fantastic group of individuals.” Phil replies, handing dan a photograph of a group of men. They all have buzz cuts, look quite young but have a tattoo on their neck of a club from playing cards.

"shit, so, terrorists?" Dan asks, handing back the photo. Phil shakes his head.

"well, sort of. They supply the blueprints to terrorists. That's why we need to take these guys down" Phil explains. Dan nods as they finally reach the unopened bar. 

This particular bar is known to be exclusive, that's why these mafia men are meeting here- it contains booth tables and private rooms, perfect for discussions of future attacks and targets, no one would care because of the blasting music and pure exclusivity of the club. No one would care about anyone else except themselves.

They head inside the empty bar, let in by a security guard that asked for ID and they showed their fake ids for the night. Mike and Lewis were their new alias’s, new bartenders from another club across town, transferred for the night.

The boys make themselves comfortable behind the bar, putting on white aprons and introducing themselves to other servers and bartenders. Once everyone was familiar with them, the boys stayed close to make sure no one could hear them.

“got the pills?” Dan whispers, Phil nods, and they shuffle the cocktail shakers and bottles upon bottles of Tequila, Vodka, Malibu and other liquids Dan couldn’t name- surprisingly, he's not a big fan of alcohol unless its something fruity or classic like red wine. Nothing strong for him.

“do you know how to make drinks?” Phil asks as he watches other servers set up. Dan's face drains of colour as he looks at all the foreign equipment in front of him. 

“not really…” Dan mumbles. Phil chuckles and pats his shoulder. 

“that's fine; you can serve for me. Make sure the guys get the right drinks,” Phil replies. Dan smiles and walks around the bar to the other side, picking up a notepad and pen, putting it into his apron pocket, and sitting at the bar next to Phil waiting for the bar to open. 

As soon as the doors open, other servers start taking people to their booths and serve. Dan takes a few groups of people to their booths before at a quarter past 8, The group of men matching the description of the mafia guys appear, so Dan steps up to take them.

“reservation of 5, for Barren,” one says to Dan. Dan looks at the reservation book and finds their booth. 

“right this way” Dan picks up five menu’s and looks at Phil out the corner of his eyes and Phil nods. 

Dan seats the men at the booth at the back of the club, letting them slide into the seats and passes them their menu’s.

“were you gentlemen after anything specific?” Dan asks, pulling out a notepad and pen from his apron pocket. 

“a round of shots will do for now. We will keep the menu’s” one says. Dan writes it down and leaves them, walking back over to Phil.

“5 shots of vodka,” Dan says. Phil grabs five shot glasses from under the counter and turns around to grab the bottle of vodka, pouring generously to each glass without spilling before he carefully drops the simple white pills into each glass, watching them dissolve instantly. He then passes them to Dan on a black tray before Dan then takes them back over to the group, handing them over.

“have you decided on anything else?” Dan asks, picking the empty tray back up off the table. 

“These shots will be all for tonight” they hand Dan back the menus and Dan smiles and nods before heading back to the bar where Phil was washing his hands. Dan reaches over and washes his hands quickly as well before continuing to serve people, passing the table of 5 and noticing the empty glasses now on the table. He picks them up, asking if they were wanting anything else but declined before Dan passes the empty glasses back to Phil who washes them well, so no residue was left behind. 

About 10 minutes later, the group pays without a tip and heads outside in a hurry.

“Phil… what are we going to do- they looked fine,” Dan asks quietly. Phil hums and looks around, noticing the now settled crowd. 

“come on, let's go,” Phil says, taking Dan back behind the bar and to the back room to change out of the apron and put their hoodies on, before quickly leaving out an emergency exit out the back and running out back onto the main road with their hoods up. 

“where are they?” Dan asks, looking around for the group. Phil looks too but notices them up ahead across the road. They cross as well and keep a distance just enough so they could be unsuspicious but enough to hear their conversations.

“god, the look on that family’s face was priceless. Terror is the best look on people.” One says

“hell yeah. fuck, I’d pay to see us murder Isaac in front of his parents again” one other replies. 

They continue walking until one slows down as starts breathing heavily, so Phil quickly pulls Dan down a small ally behind the group and holds Dan against the wall. 

“dude, what's wrong?” One asks, Dan gulps heavily as Phil keeps him pressed against the wall, quiet. He must stay calm. 

All of a sudden, the sound of a body dropping on wet concrete comes from around the corner, and the sound of panic is heard. They whine like they were trying to wake someone up.

“what the fuck, what the fuck!” One shouts, pacing across the ally. So Phil quickly leans in and presses his lips against Dan’s, capturing him in a sudden embrace he wasn’t expecting. Dan kisses back, realising why Phil decided to do that. Their hoodies hide their faces even better while they’re kissing. They are just unfamiliar figures in the darkness making out.

“I don’t feel good-“ another pile falling to the ground is heard, then another, and another. Before they know it, there was no more sound and the boys pull apart from each other. They look at one another, giving each other a look of agreement before they pull out their pistols from up their pants legs and turn their heads around the corner. 

 

All the men are down on the wet ground, lifeless in the utterly empty street. They both let out held in sighs and listen to the sound of police sirens in the distance. Within minutes, they show up with other agents, including Q.

“well-done boys, another successful mission” he smiles, leading them both to a pickup car while police work with other agents to take the bodies elsewhere.

“thank you, Q. this time we were more careful about injuries” Dan replies. Q chuckles and nods as they climb into the car and sit down, with Q joining them.

“I’m glad. But, there's something important I need to talk to you about. I know it’s very sudden, but it’s an urgent emergency” Q explains as the car drives away from the crime scene.

“w-what is it?” Phil asks. Q sighs deeply, fixing the glasses on his nose before sitting up and looking at them in the eye. 

“your next mission is to kill the last remaining member of a terrorist group here in London called Ferns Gala. We thought we had eliminated all the members because nothing happened in Paris that night you and Phil had met. We were wrong. There one left standing” Q explains. 

“wait, what do you mean ‘nothing happened in Paris the night we met’?” Dan asks, feeling his palms sweat and his spine creek out of tension.

_“It’s because it’s Lewis. He’s the remaining member.” ___


	7. Chapter 7

_Objective: Kill Lewis Newt._

_New identity/s: 009- Steve Packer, 011 must go by his real name._

_Location: anywhere subject is located._

_Good luck, 009 and 011. ___

__

__That's all that was written._ _

__When Dan and Phil arrived back at Phil's apartment, Dan doesn’t speak. He drags himself back to Phil's bedroom, kicking his shoes off and climbing under the sheets._ _

__Phil watches the saddened boy slip away and sighs. He can’t believe the news either, knowing just how heartbroken Dan feels. Deciding to try and comfort Dan, he puts the kettle on and makes them both a sweet cup of tea. When he walks into the room, he sees the lump in the duvet and places one of the cups down beside it on the bedside table._ _

__“Hey, I made you some tea…” Phil whispers, stroking his hand up and down the lump before walking over to his side of the bed, placing his own cup down and climbing in himself._ _

__“did you want to talk about it?” Phil asks softly. The sheets shuffle and arms wrap around his waist, a flushed face snuggles itself into his stomach and doesn’t reply._ _

__“you don’t have to, I just thought… maybe talking about your problems is better than keeping them in…” Phil mirrors what Dan had said two nights ago._ _

__“I can’t believe he lied to me” Dan replies quietly, sniffling a little._ _

__“I can’t either. I'm so sorry, Dan. You don’t have to do it, you know?” Phil asks. The sheets shuffle, and Dan's wet cheeks and his face appears from under them._ _

__“I still want to” he replies, sniffling and wiping his cheeks, letting out a trapped sigh._ _

__“w-what do you mean?” Phil asks, a little shocked by the boy’s mood change_ _

__“I want to kill the son of a bitch myself. Sure I’m upset, heartbroken even, but if the piece of shit needs to die for what he has done- I want to do it myself.” Dan explains, suddenly jumping out of bed and walking out into the lounge. Phil quickly follows after him and watches him grab his phone and look something up._ _

__“are you sure? This is pretty heavy stuff-“ Phil comforts, but Dan shakes his head with a smile._ _

__“Honestly, I don’t know why I’m upset. I'm happy. I'm going to make sure he sees my face when he dies because finally, he will realise that- t-that-“ and Dan starts breaking down again. He stands still, looking down at his phone and tears quickly rerun down his cheeks._ _

__“Hey, hey Dan, come here” Phil collects Dan his arms and lets him sob._ _

__“I just want him to suffer. H-he’s a fucking terrorist! He’s murdered people, innocent people! And fucking tricked me into thinking I was loved…” Dan whimpers into Phil's chest._ _

__“but you are loved, Dan… by your mum, your dad, and me. Especially me, Dan. You didn’t deserve someone so awful in your life, and I promise I will never be like that to you. You’re so precious to me. If you want to go through with it, I’ll help you.” Phil presses a soft kiss to Dan's damp cheek and continues hugging him._ _

__“thank you, Phil. I love you.”_ _

__“I love you so much too. Come on, let's go back to bed, and we will discuss our plan tomorrow” Phil leads Dan back into the bedroom and makes sure he was comfortable before laying down and comforting the sad boy._ _

__

__

__The next day comes quicker than expected. The two planned a set up to get Lewis in a vulnerable position, where he would least expect it._ _

__“I’ll go pick up the flowers before we leave, and you’ll sneak in through the fire escape leading up to his kitchen. Keep the earpiece on, and I’ll let you know if we are moving” Dan explains, checking his pistols bullets and hiding one up the leg of his jeans and the other tucked in the back of his jeans and hidden under his loose black and white grid button up shirt. Phil dresses in some black pants and a free shirt also, his guns up his legs with his knife and extra ammo and of course, his glasses._ _

__They leave soon after. Dan buys some red roses wrapped with cellophane and Phil follows as they arrive in the street that Lewis lives._ _

__“head down there, the fire escape is open and climb it and wait at the top” Dan whispers, pointing down the alley beside the house. Phil nods and runs down the dark lane and up the stairs. Dan nods when he sees Phil at the top, crouching and hiding._ _

__Dan then walks up to the front steps of the house, roses in hand and knocks on the large wooden door 3 times. Surprisingly within a few seconds, the door opens, and he is met with the taller man with stubble, dark brown messy hair and grey eyes._ _

__“h-hey Lewis…” Dan introduces himself. Lewis looks shocked, or more like Dan was an inconvenience._ _

__“Dan? what the fuck are you doing here?” He asks, looking around behind Dan for anyone else, acting suspiciously._ _

__“I wanted to give you these… i-i'm sorry I upset you somehow, I just was hoping we could chat?” Dan asks, handing him the roses. Lewis looks at him confused but sighs and opens the door more, letting Dan in._ _

__“thanks” Dan replies, quickly and unnoticeably turning his earpiece on so Phil could hear. Dan walks up to the stairs to the living room and sits down, and Lewis does too._ _

__“you shouldn’t be here, Dan. I told you we were through” Lewis sighs._ _

__“i-i was hoping we could get back together actually… I don’t know what I did wrong so I wanted to fix it for you so you would love me again…” Dan mumbles._ _

__“fucks sake, that's it? Is that all you wanted? Like I said, I don’t want you anymore. You want to know why I don’t? Because you’re useless, pathetic even. Can’t look after yourself when I’m trying to do shit, and I got sick of it. I was supposed to do something in Paris, but you got in the way, so I left you there.”_ _

__“really?” Dan asks quietly, looking sadly into Lewis’ eyes._ _

__“Really. now, I'm meeting some people soon so you’ll need to leave.” Lewis stands up._ _

__“w-wait, let me at least put the roses in water. Let me be useful for once.” Dan stands as well, picking up the roses and sitting Lewis back down on the couch, before walking out of the living room and to the kitchen. He closes the door behind him and rushes over to the window, throwing the roses on the bench and unlocking the window for Phil._ _

__“he’s meeting people soon, I think there are other terrorists we didn’t know about” Dan whispers when he opens the window. Phil pops his head up and groans._ _

__“I heard. Fuck. I don’t think we can kill him just yet, especially if there are others. I’ll text Q for potential backup” Phil replies when he quietly steps into the kitchen while Dan closes the window. Dan then grabs a vase and fills it with water and unwraps the roses and puts them in the water while Phil texts Q._ _

__Then he carries them out to the living room again where Lewis was waiting._ _

__“here” Dan places them down on the dining table. “useful.”_ _

__“yeah, sure. Are you leaving now?” Lewis asks. Dan laughs and walks over to him._ _

__“why do you want me gone so desperately, do you have a date or something coming over?” Dan laughs, kissing his prickly cheek._ _

__“actually I have some very important friends coming over that I need to talk to so could you please leave now?” Lewis asks. Just as Dan is about to answer, there's another knock at the door. Lewis groans and stands up._ _

__“they’re here. You need to go” lewis groans in annoyance, grabbing Dan's arm and leading him downstairs._ _

__“Oh come on, let me stay a little longer, maybe I could hook up with one of your mates” Dan jokes, but Lewis doesn’t laugh. They reach the door and lewis opens it, 3 men in black suits stand outside._ _

__“Hello, Lewis, who’s this?” One asks._ _

__“this is my ex, Dan, and he’s leaving.” Lewis pushes Dan out the door, but one of the men grabs him._ _

__“Aww why’d you dump him, he’s pretty cute,” they ask._ _

__“doesn’t matter, come inside.”_ _

__“we aren’t coming inside without him. No witnesses” the other says. Suddenly Dan gets scared when he’s lead back inside the house._ _

__

__“So, Lewis. What happened with Paris?” One of the men asks as they sit Dan back down on the couch._ _

__“something came up” Lewis replies._ _

__“does he know” one points over at Dan. Lewis shakes his head no._ _

__“you mean about your plan to have a terrorist attack?” Dan asks, reaching behind his back for his gun. They all turn to him and look at him in confusion._ _

__“how do you know about that…” Lewis asks, Dan doesn’t reply but quickly pulls the gun out and fires it at his foot and he screams out in pain._ _

__The three men quickly grab him, and Dan screams out for Phil, kneeing one in the face and punching another in the neck to get out of their grasp. He is able to shoot another in the shoulder before someone wraps a hand around his face and holds a cloth to his mouth and nose. Dan fights against the grip but his eyes roll back into his head, and he drops to the floor unconscious._ _


	8. Chapter 8

“009, wheres 011?” Q’s head pops into the kitchen window, and Phil carefully steps outside with him, closing the window quietly.

“he’s inside with Lewis, we are trying to get him at a vulnerable position- but other people are meeting with Lewis!” Phil explains. Q nods and turns his earpiece on. 

“backup needed, we need to storm the house” Q speaks. But Phil quickly grabs his arm. 

“wait, Lewis is speaking…” 

 

_“they’re here. You need to go.”_

_“Oh come on, let me stay a little longer, maybe I could hook up with one of your mates.” ___

__

__Phil growls at the comment from Dan but quickly says “not yet, the people arrived. Don’t storm.”  
Q repeats what Phil said to the backup agents, and they lay low. _ _

__

___“does he know.”_ _ _

___“you mean about your plan to have a terrorist attack?” ____ _

____ _ _

____“shit! What is he doing?!” Phil panics, going back over to the window, but it’s accidentally locked again._ _ _ _

____suddenly, there are gunshots, screaming, and Dan calling out for Phil._ _ _ _

____“shit! Shit! Storm the building, now!” Phil yells, pulling out his pistol and shattering the window with the handle. Q tells the 4 backup agents to storm through the front as they climb in the kitchen and run inside the hallway towards the lounge._ _ _ _

____When they enter, they have their guns up and pointed at whatever in the room, ready to fire-_ _ _ _

____But no one was there._ _ _ _

____“look! bloody footprints, follow them!” Q yells as agents run up the stairs. Phil leads them while following the blood and it leads to a door. Phil tries the handle, but it’s locked. Not waiting for it to be unlocked, he shoots the handle off and kicks the door open. It’s an empty bathroom with an open window and another fire escape._ _ _ _

____Without hesitation, Phil jumps out the window and climbs down the escape where a black van was speeding off down the empty street._ _ _ _

____“we need to follow that van!” Phil calls out to Q and the other agents as they run to the awaiting pickup cars. Q and Phil climb into the black SUV quickly while the other few agents jump into another, but Phil doesn’t wait for them, speeding after the van._ _ _ _

____“do you see it?!” Phil asks, distressed and panicked as he dodges cars._ _ _ _

____“up there! It just went down that alley!” Q points. Phil follows It down and tailgates the van. He speeds up as much as he can and rams into the back of it. It shatters the back windows but incomes bullets from one of the men at the end of the van. Their windshield doesn’t shatter though, the bullets ricochet off and fly back at the van. Phil then rolls down his window and fires his pistol at the van, hitting the man in the head, and he drops down out of view. Another replaces him but he’s easy to shoot as well, and Phil gets him in one go._ _ _ _

____The van then drives back out into the main roads, but Phil doesn’t lose track of them._ _ _ _

____“Q, Where is everyone else?!” He shouts as he runs red lights, swerves through traffic and continues to stick to the van like glue._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“They're behind us! Keep following them!” Q replies. When the van begins driving down empty streets, one last man appears and starts shooting at the tyres of the car but has lousy aim. Phil fires at him a few more times and gets him right in the neck._ _ _ _

____The van then drifts into warehouse facilities and drives into a shed. Phil follows behind, and the van stops. Phil swerves in front of the van and sees through to the back of the van. He can’t see Dan inside._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I love MI6! How fun to see you all.” Lewis jumps out of the van. Phil quickly gets out of the car and holds his pistol up to Lewis's head._ _ _ _

____“where is he?!” Phil yells, glocking the gun._ _ _ _

____“Who?” He asks, a smug look on his face._ _ _ _

____“where the fuck is Dan, you son of a bitch!” Phil shouts as the other agents surround the van with guns out._ _ _ _

____“in the van. But I would be careful, there's a little present taped to him. Just to say thank you,” he laughs. Phil's stomach drops and fires the gun at his legs, and Lewis screams in pain, falling to the ground. Instead of killing him, Phil rushes to the van and opens the back doors. Inside are 3 dead bodies, and an unconscious Dan with bruises and cuts on his face and body. He’s tied up, tape over his mouth…_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And explosives taped to his chest with a timer that's counting down from 5 minutes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Oh god, oh god no!” Phil jumps inside and looks at Dan's lifeless body._ _ _ _

____“dan, Dan please wake up, fuck, Please wake up!” Phil shakes Dan's body and rips the tape off his mouth. Dan doesn’t move, and Phil begins crying. He checks the boy's pulse and feels it against his fingertips. He’s still alive._ _ _ _

____“move out of the way! There's a bomb tied to Dan!” Phil yells as he picks Dan's limp body and takes him out of the back of the bloody van and away from the group of agents. He carefully lays Dan's body on the concrete and looks at the ticking numbers._ _ _ _

____“please, no, please I can’t let you die” Phil begs, lifting his pants leg up and pulling out his knife. He hacks at the straps that are keeping the bomb in place, but they refuse to tear or rip._ _ _ _

____“asshole, how do you turn the bomb off!” Phil screams at Lewis who is bleeding out and laughing on the grey floor._ _ _ _

____“why would I tell you?” He asks, watching all the agents surround him with guns._ _ _ _

____“because we will all end up dying no matter what, but maybe before I fucking kill you, you could do something good and not kill everyone!” Phil yells. Lewis looks like he’s thinking about it before he replies,_ _ _ _

____“Nah, I’m ok. I’m excited to see Dan's body blow like a Christmas cracker” he laughs evilly. Phil runs at him punches Lewis in the throat. He struggles to breathe as Phil holds him up by his hair._ _ _ _

_____“HOW. DO. I. TURN. IT. OFF!” _Phil punches him in the face for each word, but Lewis just laughs.__ _ _ _ _

______“Q, do you know how to turn it off?!” Phil shouts out, looking back at Q examining the bomb._ _ _ _ _ _

______“t-this is too complicated even for me, what the fuck is this?” Q replies with a shocked and distressed face. He too attempts to get Dan out of the straps. Phil runs back over to Dan's body and holds him in his arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______“i-i can't let him die. I can’t. Dan, Dan, please wake up, oh god please I’m begging you. I can’t lose you.” Phil whimpers as he holds Dan's head up next to his. As he holds Dan in his arms, he feels a bit of metal on the back of the straps. Is that… a lock?…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Q! Get everyone out of here, now! Except for him” Phil points to Lewis as he holds Dan's body up and looks at the lock on Dan's back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“what about you two?!” Q asks as all the agents run out of the building and leave Lewis behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______“trust me” Phil replies. Q sighs and runs out of the empty building._ _ _ _ _ _

______“what are you doing, dickhead,” Lewis asks, watching Phil play with the lock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“if Dan dies, I’m dying with him. And you’re coming with us because you deserve death. But I’ll never be able to live without Dan.” Phil replies. He picks up his knife and pulls out a thin wire from the bottom, a tool to lock pick that Q added a while ago but had never had to use._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______15 seconds._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“why do you love him? He’s fucking useless!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe you just never saw what I see in him” Phil quickly shoves the wire into the lock, twists it around a bit until it unlocks. He pulls Dan's limp body out of the straps and throws it at Lewis._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“fuck you!” Lewis shouts._ _ _ _ _ _

______3_ _ _ _ _ _

______“this is for Dan.” Phil picks up his gun and fires a bullet at Lewis’s head.  
2_ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil scoops Dan's body up into his arms and runs for the exit, pressing a kiss to his bleeding lip in case they didn't make it._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______1_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______A thunderous bang with fire and smoke fills the building, and the roof begins collapsing above from the impact of the explosion. Q and the other agents shield their eyes from the smoke cough, waiting for Dan and Phil to emerge from the smoke, but never do._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Phil?! Dan?!” Q shouts when the dust begins to settle. All the agents run to search the rubble. They seek and search for any sign of life, but it seems useless. More debris falls from the roof, adding to the pile of the broken mess as they keep searching, hoping for a miracle that they were alive._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as they’re giving up hope, some rubble begins moving near the exit. Q runs over to the movement and starts digging for his life with the help of everyone else. Hands over hands, pushing broken concrete and metal out of the way._ _ _ _ _ _

______A hand appears from through the rubble, the group keeps digging when they reach black and brown dirty hair, and the shaky movements of a body help move more debris. When all the wreckage was gone, they find Dan’s body being protected by Phil's. Both boys cough and whimper in pain as they’re pulled out from the mess, bleeding with fresh wounds and bruises. But they’re alive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“d-Dan?” Phil chokes on the dust. Dan coughs, gasping for air but blinks his eyes open an looks up at Phil with teary eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“y-you’re ok! Oh my god! I thought we were going to die… oh god, Dan.” Phil sobs into his shoulder. Dan cries as well as they hold each other tightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“i-i didn’t know where I was, but i-i saw you running w-with me in y-your arms and then d-darkness… I- t-thought we died” Dan replies. They hold each other in their arms for what seems like hours, exchanging relieved kisses and tears until police and paramedics arrive at the scene to treat the two of them and search for Lewis’s now most definitely dead body._ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Chapter 9

Lewis’s body was eventually found scattered like birdseed under the torn down warehouse. It apparently took investigators nearly two weeks to find every piece of his body but were more shocked that Dan and Phil had made it out alive. Phil suffered two broken ribs and a fractured shoulder and some head trauma, but nothing life-threatening. Dan suffered minor head trauma and a broken hand. But they were alive.

Both boys were commended for their bravery by the MI6 and the FBI and awarded medals in honour of their work of completely exterminate all members of the terrorist groups Ferns Gala and HARNIS. When investigators found the three other bodies under the rubble, still inside the crushed Van, the men were identified to be the remaining members of HARNIS that have been underground for months, uncharted. 

Fast forward two years, Dan and Phil continued to work for MI6, undergoing missions together after their recovery together. They were hesitant at first but realised they loved working together and didn't want to retire just yet. 

Until now.

“Going back to Paris for our last mission… how ironic” Dan laughs as he throws his bags back into the familiar Jet he’s learned to Love. 

“it is a bit, isn’t it? But what a way to end our careers” Phil replies, sitting down in one of the seats. Dan smiles and sits in Phil's lap. 

“retirement at 22 and 24 sounds nice. I can’t believe MI6 is paying us for the rest of our lives” Dan whispers, kissing Phil's cheek. 

“Yeah, I don’t think you ever really realised how much you were making from one mission, let alone 28” Phil laughs, grinning as he kisses Dan's lips warmly.

“being a billionaire to-be-retired spy is fun” Dan giggles as he kisses Phil back. 

The past two years have been filled with incredible adventures. It took them all over the world. Such as Tokyo Japan to poison members of the Yakuza, Sydney Australia to arrest members of a massive heist, Ibiza Spain to murder a DJ with a plan of drugging club goers with a smoke machine, Jumping out of a helicopter over top of international waters to stop a cargo ship from delivering some of the most copious amounts of drugs from Colombia to California- and lots more.

“wheres the briefcase?” Dan asks. Phil looks around for their bags and spots it on the seats next to them. He pulls it over and hands it to Dan. 

Dan unlocks the case and pulls the paper out.

_  
Objective: an unknown terrorist group is planning to blow up the top of the Eiffel Tower where all satellites are located. If they succeed, it will stop France from having radio and Television contact. You must prevent them before they do so._

_New identity/s: none needed._

_Location: Paris, France. Up to the Eiffel Tower at 23:00 on level 3._

_Good luck, and Thank You 009 and 011 for your service with MI6. ___

__

__Dan smiles at the last sentence, leaning back into Phil and humming as Phil presses soft kisses to his neck._ _

__“I’m going to miss feeling dangerous with you. But I’m excited to retire with you” Dan moves his head to the side, so Phil has more access to his neck. Phil chuckles and nibbles at his skin._ _

__“me too” Phil whispers, trailing his lips back up to Dan's lips, capturing him in another addictive kiss._ _

__

__The jet arrives an hour before their mission, the dark sky and warm air welcoming them to the city. A pickup car was waiting for them to take them back to the very hotel they stayed in together the first day they met._ _

__“I still think this is the nicest hotel we have stayed at, by far” Dan giggles as he drops his bags on the ground and opens the balcony door, stepping out and looking around. He instantly spots the Eiffel Tower in the darkness, lit up in all its glory._ _

__“we have 30 minutes to get ready” Phil checks his watch before unzipping the suit bags. Inside are classic tuxedos, going back to their roots of classy attire and Sophisticated agents._ _

__“ooo these look nice! Are these the suits we wore in Iceland?” Dan asks, picking his own up and admiring the fabric._ _

__“no, these are brand new apparently” Phil replies, kicking off his shoes and beginning to undo his shirt, letting the fabric stay on his shoulders with his chest exposed as he gets the dress shirt out to put on. Dan walks over to him and runs his hands up his chest._ _

__“I can’t believe this will be it…” Dan mumbles, running his fingertips over the scar on Phil's chest from when he had broken his ribs. Phil brings his hands up to hold Dan’s, rubbing his thumb over the scar on Dan’s wrist._ _

__“same…” Phil kisses Dan's hands softly, and Dan smiles gently, a blush burning on his cheeks. “but come on, we need to get ready. We wouldn’t want people to destroy the top of the Eiffel Tower.”_ _

__

__The boys get dressed into the suits, both looking smart and classy with Dan wearing a red bowtie and Phil wearing Blue. Phil's hair is swept back with his glasses on, while Dan brushes his hair out to make the curls look fluffier and softer, and his cheekbones eventuated with some highlighter. After the trip to Vegas, Dan has discovered he loves makeup, even if it’s simple like a little glitter._ _

__finally, they stash their guns and knives up their pants and in their blazer pockets before they leave the hotel and begin walking._ _

__“god, it's cold…” Dan whispers, rubbing his chilly arms. Phil chuckles and wraps his arm around Dan's body to hold him close._ _

__“we will be there shortly, but it will be colder up the top” Phil explains. Dan sighs but nods, snuggling his face closer to Phil as they keep walking._ _

__They pass many cafe’s and restraints, somehow open at a quarter to 12 at night before they arrive at the checkpoint._ _

__“how do we get in with the weapons?” Dan asks. Phil leads them over to one of the legs of the Tower, a sandstone base with a security door is hidden away behind trees and shrub. Both boys sneak over to the door, with Phil pulling out a keycard and unlocking the door. They slide inside before heading up in one of the empty elevators, going all the way up to level 3._ _

__It takes a while for the elevator to arrive, but as soon as it does, they walk out onto the empty deck and look around._ _

__“do you see them?” Dan asks quietly, checking behind him and all around them. Phil rubs his arm._ _

__“no, I don’t” Phil replies as they head further into the deck, to the middle on a ledge._ _

__“Wow, Paris looks gorgeous from up here…” Dan admires the glistening city. Phil smiles and carefully intertwines their fingers._ _

__“there’s no threat by the way” Phil replies suddenly. Dan's head snaps to look at Phil in confusion._ _

__“w-what do you mean? L-like no one is coming, or it was a false alarm or-“ Phil laughs at how clueless Dan is acting._ _

__“Q made it up” Phil chuckles._ _

__“w-what? Why?” Dan asks. Phil smiles and steps away from Dan for a moment, reaching into his blazer pocket._ _

__“so I could do this, do what you deserved two years ago, the night we met.” Phil suddenly gets down on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket and presenting it to Dan. Dan looks at it confused until it finally clicks in his head what's going on._ _

__“I want to live the rest of my life with you. You are who I adore the most in life and the only person I’d risk my life to protect, again. Maybe we met in a really inconvenient way, but it doesn't make me treasure you less. We nearly died two years ago, and I’ve been so terrified that you or I would get hurt again, and I’d never get to do this for you. But I love you, I love you with every ounce of my being that it hurts me” Phil flips open the box and reveals the beautiful diamond ring._ _

__“Daniel James Howell, will you Marry me, and do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Phil asks, tears in his eyes as he looks up at the tears pouring from Dan’s. Dan doesn’t know how to respond, scared he might say the wrong thing, so he nods with a weak smile._ _

__“yes, oh my god Phil, Yes,” Dan says shakily, trying so hard for his voice not to break. Phil grins with his tearful eyes leaking before slipping the ring onto his finger and standing up, pulling Dan close and attaching their lips in one of the rawest, closest and passionate kisses just as it becomes midnight, and the Eiffel Tower lights up like a million fireflies around them._ _

__“it took you long enough” Dan jokes when they pull away, Phil laughs and twists Dan around so he was leaning in his arms and Phil leans down to kiss him again, both grinning as they can't get enough of each other._ _

__their wedding day couldn't come sooner._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not oVER YET FUCKERS


	10. Chapter 10

Dan was shaking, pacing around the room and fiddling with his suit’s cuffs. His hair was styled professionally with beautiful ringlets and white flowers and glitter scattered around. He’s wearing a white suit with a red bow, dress shoes and some makeup to make his skin glow.

Although, Somehow, this was the most terrifying mission he's been given yet.

“how are you feeling?” A knock on the door is heard, and the familiar face of Q pops around the corner.

“really nervous…” Dan mumbles. Q laughs and stops Dan from pacing by holding his hands on his arms. 

“Phil is too, he really loves you, and I know you love him just as much. You will be great, 011” Q says as he straightens the bow on Dan's neck. Dan sighs and bites his lip.

“are you sure?…” Dan asks. Q stops and looks at Dan with sympathetic eyes.

“of course I'm sure! As soon as I saw both of you together I knew you had something special, there was no way I was going to stop you two from staying together because I knew something good would come of it. Now, look at you! you’re about to be married to him!” Q turns Dan around to face the standing mirror in the room. Dan looks at himself up and down again and breathes shakily. 

“w-what if he leaves me, like Lewis…”

“holy shit, Dan. Lewis was awful to you and attempted to murder you, but you know who saved you? Phil did. Phil risked his life to save yours. He is truly in love with you, and I know you will be happy for the rest of your lives” Q explains, comforting Dan as he looks at his feet as he thinks. 

“you think?” Dan asks, a soft smile on his lips. Q chuckles.

“I know so. Come on, 011. The car is waiting” 

 

Dan is lead outside the hotel he was getting ready at to a black limo, where his parents were waiting outside of. He runs up to them and gives them a tight hug as Q leaves in another car to get to the church before them.

“Oh, you look so beautiful Daniel!” His mum starts crying. 

“you really do, son. I’m so proud of you” his dad replies, patting Dan's shoulder. Dan smiles with tears in his eyes before he’s lead into the limo and they are driven to the venue. It had taken them months to find the perfect spot to say their vowels, but they decided on a church just outside London city. It was beautiful, with large glass stained windows and a white interior. They picked red and white roses as the flowers in Dan's bouquet, and to be ornaments along the pews in large marble vases. 

Running through the ceremony the day prior really set Dan off, he was fumbling his words and was worrying himself to the point that he thought Phil thought he was stupid and pathetic. But Q talking to Dan really made him feel better, and he feels less stressed, but he’s terrified. 

Most young marriages end in divorce because of false love that was a mistake to have been sealed. Not that he wants to be divorced, in fact, he wants the opposite. He wants to live with Phil forever or be by his side as they grow old and live out their lives full of each other's love. 

He just hopes he’s not making a mistake like he did with Lewis. Believing that he loved him, that Lewis cared about him… but Phil was the one who proposed, saved his life, has protected him and cared for him when he needed it most… Lewis never did that. 

He’s never felt so complete than with Phil. And he thinks its called True Love. 

 

The limo arrives outside the church, the doors are closed, and agents from M16 wearing matching dark blue suits with red roses pinned to the suits waiting outside the entrance to lead him inside. His mum kisses him on the cheek before heading inside the church to announce Dan has arrived and so she could sit and wait for the ceremony to begin.

“are you ready, son?” His dad asks, Dan nods with a gulp and starts shaking. Was Phil inside already? Was he in a different country? Was he-

“I know that look” his dad rubs Dan's arm comfortingly, “there’s no need to be scared. Phil is a wonderful young man, just like you. You are perfect for each other, I knew it the first time I met him, how he introduced himself and helped around the house when he was a guest, but especially when he was asking for our blessing. He said he would only propose if we allowed it and wanted me to walk you down the aisle.” 

“h-he did?” Dan asks. His dad laughs and nods.

“yes. He loves you, Dan. Now, go get married to him” his dad chuckles. Dan takes a deep breath and nods. 

It is announced that Dan is entering the church and the classic ‘here comes the bride’… rather, ‘here comes the groom’ music plays. One by one, the MI6 members walk down the aisle to the front of the church, then it was Dan’s turn. He links his arm with his dad before they step into view.

Everyone is standing and turning to look at Dan, all the groomsmen and the best man, Q, are smiling, including Phil, who looks like he was begging to cry while smiling fondly.

Phil looks amazing. He’s wearing a black tuxedo with a red bowtie as well. He’s wearing his glasses and has his hair combed back into a quiff, but he’s literally glowing.

Dan and his dad walk down the aisle slowly and the closer he gets to the podium, he begins tearing up, trying to wipe his eyes as he laughs at how stupid he’s being. 

When they reach the front, Dan kisses his dads cheek as he is passed over to Phil, holding his hands as he stands up to the podium, where the Pastor begins reading. 

“Friends and Family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union, of Phillip Micheal Lester, and Daniel James Howell, in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband.” He begins. Dan looks straight into Phil's eyes and can see the tears threatening to tip once more, and he feels the same, smiling back while trying not to cry.

“May you always need one another; not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another; not out of lack, but to feel the warmth of their touch. May you embrace one another; not to encircle one another, but to give comfort. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and always find love, in the pursuit of loving one another.” The pastor continues. 

“Do you Phillip Micheal Lester, accept Daniel James Howell, as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?” The pastor asks, Phil quickly wipes the tears pouring down his face with a sniffle and a chuckle.

“I do” he replies. 

“And do you Daniel James Howell, accept Phillip Micheal Lester, as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small, for as long as you both shall live?” The pastor asks Dan. Dan begins also crying but nods with a weak smile and laughs. 

“Yes, I Do”

“We will now exchange the rings, and hear Phillip and Daniel’s Vows.” The Pastor announces. Q steps out from behind Phil with a Velvety red cushion with their two wedding bands in the middle. Dan and Phil both take one. 

“ever since we met, I've been absolutely in love with every part of you. Seeing you right in front of me here is so… i-it’s unbelievable that I could get so lucky to meet someone as gorgeous, talented and smart as you. You are the kindest being I know, and I've never been so madly in love with someone before I met you that fateful night, and I know you feel the same. You are the only person I care so much about, and I'm glad it's you. i-I give you this ring, as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you because I cherish you. je t’aime.” Phil speaks shakily, saying he loves Dan in French, knowing Dan will understand, and he does. Dan sniffles and giggles softly as Phil slips the gold band onto his ring finger with the other diamond ring.

Now it was time for Dan’s.

“P-Phil…” Dan begins, feeling panic boil within him as if he was about to ultimately say the wrong thing… when he can suddenly push through, because of Phil tightening the grip on his hands. Then Dan remembers, It’s just Phil, the man he loves. He knows what he has to say.

“w-when we first met, I wasn’t sure what real love was. I was shown false love and fake feelings until I met you. You showed me what true love is. I-it’s not something you write on a card, thousands of dollars worth of presents o-or a stupid song… it’s what you feel with another person, and the little things you know about the other that makes the difference. The way you know how to make me laugh when I’m feeling sad, how you know how I like my tea or coffee without asking when you keep me close at night because I’m scared I’m going to lose the love of my life. You are my person, Phil. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love. je t'aime” Dan begins crying as well as Phil, both laughing and giggling as Dan easily slips the ring onto Phil’s ring finger, and smiles, proud of himself.

“By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you both, Husband and Husband.” The pastor announces.

The two boys continue crying but quickly pull each other in close and attach their lips in a breathtaking kiss, the first of their marriage- and it feels incredible. Dan melts when he holds his hands on Phil's cheeks, and Phil holds Dan close by his waist, and the entire church fills with clapping and cheering as they do so. They both laugh into the kiss and when they finally pull away and turn to face the crowd. Dan's Mum and Dad are clapping loudly and crying, and most of the church is crying as well. 

They then take their first steps together as a married couple, running down the aisle aside one another and out the front doors of the church. 

“w-we’re married!” Dan squeals and Phil laughs as they get into the vintage car waiting outside. A driver waiting inside drives off once they had both been buckled in.

“we did it, we actually did it!” Phil laughs, kissing Dan's cheeks and making Dan giggle.

“I know! I love you, I love you so much, Phil.” Dan kisses Phil back properly, both laughing and giggling, and the happiest they’ve ever been.

 

The reception goes smoothly, a toast from Q, the best man who ended up making both Dan and Phil tear up again, a 3-course dinner, then the Cake cutting. They both cut the cake together before feeding one another some, and it ends up with them both throwing cake at one another and it resulting in them having to change into some other clothes. 

Dan changed into a loose striped pink shirt and dress pants, and Phil putting on another dress shirt, a red one with a black collar, and clean black pants. 

Then it was their first dance. Ironically, they didn't pick ABBA as Dan thought it wasn’t ‘their’ song, and instead, chose the song they listen to quite frequently at home, and dance around to in their living room.

Dancing in the Moonlight, by Toploader. 

Maybe the song was ruined by that scene in Umbrella Academy, but it was still a good fucking song.

 

The dance floor of the venue clears, and the song begins with that iconic jingle, and Phil leads Dan into the middle, both of them grinning and holding each other's hands.

_We get it almost every night  
When that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight ___

__The two of them spin and dance around one another, Phil twirling Dan and them swaying to the music as all the attendees to the wedding cheer them on._ _

_____Everybody here is out of sight  
They don't bark, and they don't bite  
They keep things loose, they keep 'em tight  
Everybody was dancin' in the moonlight ___

____They both slow dance a little, before spinning some more and jiving with each other._ _ _ _

_______Dancin' in the moonlight  
Everybody's feelin' warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight ____ _

______The boys laugh and sway, having a fun time as they continue dancing like they would in their house alone, only this time, it was as a married couple._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“Hey,” Dan whispers so only Phil could hear._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Spy Husbands?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Phil laughs as he spins Dan again and lets him lean back in his arm._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, Spy Husbands” Phil kisses Dan one more and the crowd cheers loud for them as the night grows older, but their marriage grows new and flourishes._ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the ending of the beginning...

The early morning sun is worm on their feet, together curled up in a bundle of blankets and each other arms. Newlyweds, that's what they are. Totally in love newlyweds on their honeymoon on a private island off the coast of Spain. The clear waters surround the three-story building with a runway for jets to land or take off as they please. Beautiful plants and shrubs cover the rest of the island, palm trees and soft sand along the beach with no other land for miles. 

Phil nuzzles his head into the curly hair of his husband, he smells sweet and warm, and he never wants to let go of him.

"good morning Mister Lester," Phil says lowly with a chuckle, looking down into his arms at Dan's soft face slowly waking up with a golden glow.

"good morning to you too Mister Lester." dan whispers back, leaning up and kissing Phil sweetly with a delicious hum. They laugh at each other happily, while Phil rolls onto Dan and pins his arms down, kissing his neck and taking in Dan's body.

"i love you so much" dan mumbles, dazed and sleepy with the bites against the smooth skin and on his neck. He moves his head to the side while he interlocks their fingers as Phil continues nibbling.   
"and I'm crazy about you too" Phil moans deeply, trailing his lips down Dan's bare, hairless chest. Dan sighs and moans gently as Phil's head is only popping out from the covers around Dan's waist. Phil presses kisses to Dan's tummy, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close.

"what are you trying to do, listen for a heartbeat?" Dan jokes, making Phil laugh.

"no, you're nice and warm" Phil mutters against Dan's skin, sliding down further under the blankets until only his hair was sticking out above Dan's crotch. Dan tangles his fingers into the jet black hair, feeling his waistband being pulled down, but then it all coming to a halt.

"wha-"Dan asks, but Phil cuts him off with a "shhh." 

The room goes quiet, but the soft hum of a jet engine comes closer. Phil shoots up from under the blankets, and both boys rush over to the full-length windows. Phil was right, a Jet is arriving at the island.

They both slip into their robes and grab their pistols, hurrying outside onto the warm sand and towards the tarmac where the jet is parking. 

"who the fuck is that?" Dan asks, bewildered by the sight of another jet on the runway.

"i don't know…" Phil replies, watching the jet door open down onto the tarmac. They moved closer cautiously, pistols out and pointed at the jet door before a man in a hooded trench coat and sunglasses steps out and down the stairs. His face is hidden.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your honeymoon 009, 011- but we have an emergency." 

"wait, q-Q?" Dan asks, lowering his pistols. Q chuckles and takes his sunglasses off, and the familiar face meets their eyes.

"What are you doing here, you gave us a heart attack-"

"We need you back for one more assignment."

_TO BE CONTINUED. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading PLTSWSM and coming along this journey! Its been so amazing to see the lovely feedback and I'm so glad you've all loved it! But, don't leave just yet, as I'll be announcing something exciting over on my Tumblr in a week or so...
> 
>  
> 
> C.P
> 
> _dhtswlm ___

**Author's Note:**

> says tomorrow, does it two days later *cough*


End file.
